riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Olisia12365/Percy Jackson i przestrzeń między wymiarami
Hej :) Skoro już założyłam konto (by się oburzyć na opis Orkana - miecza Percy'ego) to stwierdziłam, że szkoda marnować taką okazję i chcę tu napisać zapowiedź. W woli wstępu... To opowiadanie jest kontynuacją HO. Dzieję się zaraz kilka dni po zakończeniu wojny z Gają. Jeśli się wczytacie uważniej w zakończenie "Krew Olimpu", to można dostrzec, że mija tam bliżej nieokreślony czas, ale można wywnioskować parę rzeczy. No to zaczynamy... Percy na prawdę sądził, że nic już go nie może zaskoczyć. Jednak świat herosów - jego świat - ponownie udowodnił mu co innego. Annabeth wiedziała, że bogowie będą chcieli się spotkać. Miała przerażające przeczucie, że cokolwiek by nie zrobili... wszystko pójdzie na marne. Piper nie spała dobrze od kilku dni. Męczyły ją przerażające sny, których treści wolałaby nikomu nie zdradzać... jakiś manuskrypt prosił się o odnalezienie... Po za tym zapowiedziano, że rodzinka Afrodyty wkrótce stanie się kompletna... Jason chciałby wierzyć, że jego przyjaciel wróci. W końcu to Leo. Jednak Kalipso coraz bardziej miesza mu w głowie. On w jakiś sposób musi sprowadzić go z powrotem... z kądkolwiek. Gdziekolwiek to jest. Nico czuje, że ziemia drży. Wie, że tam na dole zaczyna się walka. I ma to związek z niedawno uśpionym wrogiem. Przynajmniej po części. Posejdon i Atena nie są w stanie powstrzymać biegu wydarzeń, ale muszą pomóc swoim dzieciom. Upadają niżej niż kiedykolwiek mogliby sobie to wyobrazić. Każdy z nich ma do wykonania swoją własną misję. Pozorny spokój sprawia, że ich nerwy się uspokajają, jednak gdy na przyjęciu u bógów ma miejsce przerażający incydent, dociera do nich, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Nad Percym i Annabet zawisa nowe wyzwanie po które muszą sięgnąć bo w innym przypadku wszystkim grozi śmierć. Gromada herosów i jeszcze większa gromada potworów zaprasza na jazdę bez trzymanki... prosto w otchłanie piekieł. http://rickriordan.pl/author/olusia12365/page/3/ Już po wszystkim Rozdział pierwszy „Już po wszystkim” Tej nocy coś musiało być. Natrętne myśli i wspomnienia nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć, a tym bardziej nie dawały spać. Annabeth postanowiła wziąć się za projekty, które chodziły jej po głowie od jakiegoś czasu. Myślała nad odnowieniem wszystkich świątyni, które uległy zniszczeniu pod wpływem czasu. Pomyślała, że byłby to dobry prezent dla bogów – odbudować ich starożytne świątynie zbudowane tysiące lat temu przez Greckich wyznawców i herosów. Było to potężne wyzwanie bo wszystkich świątyń (jak przypuszczała) było w całej Grecji setki. Ponadto miała zamiar zaprojektowania kilka posągów dla Obozu Jupiter, no a przede wszystkim dla Jasona, który podjął się wyzwania jakie rozpoczął Percy zaraz po zakończeniu wojny z tytanem Kronosem. Teraz, po wojnie z Gają wszyscy byli przybici śmiercią Leona i jego planem… choć z początku wszyscy jego przyjaciele odczuli gniew, z mijającym czasem zaczęli rozumieć dlaczego tak zrobił. Przemiany w obozie następowały szybko. Obie strony zaprzyjaźniły się i wcale nie można było powiedzieć, że kilka dni wcześniej byli gotowi wyrżnąć się w pień. Niestety, rzymianie już jutro opuszczali obóz, lecz Reyna obiecała, że będą wymiany i często będzie odwiedzać Obóz Herosów. Annabeth miała taką nadzieję. Teraz wszystko zaczęło się układać. Tak samo jak przyszłość jej i Percy’ego. Pod wpływem zmęczenia schowała twarz w dłoniach. -Mamo. – mruknęła cicho. – Doradź mi… Westchnęła głęboko i oparła się o krzesło. Pozostała reszta jej rodzeństwa spała głęboko. Słyszała ich spokojne oddechy i chrapanie. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zamknęła oczy. Przed jej oczami przemknął obraz zszokowanego Percy’ego gdy dowiedział się, że Nico się w nim zakochał. Przez następne pół dnia powtarzał to cicho pod nosem i kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. Wiedziała o fascynacji Nica. Wiedziała też, że kryje to pod jej pretekstem… Nie miała mu tego za złe. Miał z resztą trudne dzieciństwo. Siedziała tak chwilkę i wspominała. Chciałaby by trwało to wiecznie… -Annabeth. Podskoczyła gwałtownie na dźwięk swojego imienia i wstała, odwracając się. Zobaczyła kobietę w ciemnych włosach i czarnej koszulce. Miała jeansy, trochę zdarte, ale wyglądała w nich ładnie. Ze zdumieniem rozpoznała swoją matkę – Atenę. -Mamo? – zapytała. – Co ty tu robisz? Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i skłoniła głowę. -Witaj, córko. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. – przerzuciła włosy na plecy. – Widzisz… podczas walki na Akropolis nie miałyśmy zbyt wiele czasu by porozmawiać. Chciałabym to nadrobić. Szczególnie po twoich ostatnich wyczynach. Dziewczyna stała przez moment oniemiała po czym wydusiła: -Jasne, mamo. Myślę, że nie ma problemu. -Też tak myślę. Chodź, przejdziemy się. Wyszły na zewnątrz. Powiał lekki, chłodny wiatr. Annabeth zrobiło się nieco zimno, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wielki księżyc łagodnie oświetlał wzgórza i pola truskawek. Srebrna poświata przebijała się jeszcze pomiędzy drzewami rzucają smugi. Weszły prosto w las. Po głowie Ann przemknęła myśl o harpiach patrolujących, ale zdusiła ją natychmiast. Była przecież z boginią, swoją matką. Przez jakiś czas szły w miłym milczeniu, choć nieco nieswoim. Posąg Ateny Partenos lśnił i zdawał się otaczać opieką okoliczne wzgórza i pagórki. Przystanęły by mu się przyjrzeć. -Mój posąg nareszcie jest w domu. – powiedziała cicho Atena. – A dokonałaś tego ty. Moja córka z krwi i kości. Dziecię przeznaczone do odnalezienia mego najświętszego posągu. Annabeth nie odezwała się, tylko nadal wbijała wzrok w rzeźbę bogini. Czuła, że jest wzruszona. -Nikomu przedtem się nie udało. Jestem z ciebie dumna, córko. Dokonałaś tego i zasługujesz na najwyższą nagrodę. – bogini odwróciła się szybko ku niej. – Wkrótce Zeus zamierza zwołać naradę na Olimpie na którą zaprosi wszystkich herosów. W tym i waszą siódemkę. Wtedy zostaną przyznane nagrody. Oczekuj i bądź gotowa, bo to co możesz ujrzeć może przejść twoje najśmielsze oczekiwania. -Oczywiście. – przytaknęła i oplotła się ramionami. – Zostaniemy poinformowani o ten naradzie publicznie? I Grecy i Rzymianie? -Zgadza się. – Atena zalśniła lekkim blaskiem jakby zamierzała się zdematerializować. – I jeszcze ten chłoptaś… Percy Jackson… -Tak? -Dobrze wiesz co o nim myślę. Może trochę przesadziłam, wtedy w pociągu gdy powiedziałam, że masz go zostawić i unicestwić tak jak innych Rzymian. Wiem, że sprawiłam Ci tym ból… lecz chcę abyś była szczęśliwa. On wprost przyciąga kłopoty. Gdyby coś przez niego ci się stało… -Mamo. – przerwała jej Chase. – Nic mi się nie stanie. Tym bardziej przez niego. On… nie pozwoliłby na to. Nie po tym co przeszliśmy. Bogini popatrzyła na nią uważnie. Jej oczy, chmurne i szare takie jak oczy jej córki badały ją i sprawdzały. Gdy w końcu stwierdziła, że wszystko pasuje, skinęła głową. -Mam taką nadzieję. Jeśli jednak by coś było nie tak, wiedz, że go spalę. I będzie prochem i dymem. -Niebieskim… – mruknęła jeszcze Ann po czym poczuła, że głowa jej ciąży a oczy się zamykają. -Śpij. – usłyszała jeszcze. – Nie kłopocz się Leonem Valdez. Uwielbia wyskakiwać jak kot z pudełka. Zasługujecie na odpoczynek. Śpij… Nic nowego? Pomyślał, że ten świat czasami jest aż nazbyt logiczny. Zbyt poukładany i zbyt zrównoważony. Co by było gdyby ludzie umierali mając po czterysta lat, będąc młodym, pięknym i zdrowym? Zamiast tego biedni herosi umierają często w wieku 13 lat lub mniej albo nieco więcej. Dlaczego goście spaleni w potężnym wybuchu po pokonaniu Matki Gai nie mogą ożyć? Czy to nielogiczne aż tak bardzo by było niemożliwe? No cóż. Najwyraźniej tak. Następny ranek w Obozie Herosów przyniósł ze sobą odjazd Rzymian. Percy stał na wzgórzu i przyglądał się jak legioniści uwijają się wśród obozu i zbierają rzeczy. Gdzieś w tym tłumie mignęła mu Reyna, która nadzorowała wszystko z góry. Najwyraźniej wyczuła jego spojrzenie, bo pomachała mu. Uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. W jej oczach nie było już widać napięcia, które zwykle jej towarzyszyło. Pomyślał, że brak Oktawiana pozytywnie wpłynął na atmosferę Obozu Jupiter. Choć zapewne i tak będą mieli masę roboty z przywróceniem porządku jaki narobił ambitny augur. Żałował, że podczas bitwy na Marsowym Polu nie trzepnął tego gostka porządnie w kark. Być może wszystko inaczej by się poukładało. Poranne słońce przygrzewało delikatnie i prześwitywało przez korony drzew. Cichy śpiew ptaków łagodnie barwił powietrze. Pięknie byłoby tu z Annabeth. Sam na sam… bez Greków, bez Rzymian. Bez nikogo. Po prostu sami. W spokoju. O tym marzyli po prawie pół roku rozłąki, ale los im tego nie dał. Z zamyśleń wyrwał go okrzyk. -Percy! Odwrócił się i zobaczył Franka. Szedł ku niemu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy dotarł poklepał go po plecach, niemalże wbijając go w ziemię. -Siemka, stary. – powiedział Percy z szerokim uśmiechem. – Widzę już na nogach. -Tak. – odparł i poprawił nieco nerwowo fioletową koszulkę z kolorowym napisem: Obóz Jupiter. – Wiesz jak to jest… Reyna nie chce zbyt długo pozostawiać obozu bez armii… potwory czają się wszędzie. -To oczywiste. Lecz i tak będziemy się widzieć. Wymiany, programy szkoleniowe… Wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Wakacje będą ciekawym okresem. Tego byli obaj pewni. -Ooo… tak. Mam nadzieję, że dokopiemy trochę pierwszej i drugiej kohorcie… puszyli się przez ostatnie kilka lat jak Michael Varus stracił Orła na Alasce… – Frank nachmurzył się. – W sumie teraz go odzyskaliśmy… -…więc skoczyliśmy w rankingu. – dodał Percy. – Piąta kohorta górą. Przybili sobie piątkę. Stali koło siebie przez moment w milczeniu. Frank nie był już pluszowym misiem. Nie po tym jak prawie gołymi rękami rozwalał potwory na wzgórzu. Zdawało się, że każda walka go wzmacnia i czyni groźniejszym. Lecz z drugiej strony łagodność i dobroć zaprzeczały nieco temu wizerunkowi. Będzie dobrym pretorem. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby się lepiej nadawać… to właśnie mógłby być on. -No cóż. – westchnął syn Marsa. – Do zobaczenia. Pamiętaj, że u nas zawsze znajdziesz dom. Kiedykolwiek. -Jasne. Dzięki. Uścisnęli się mocno i poklepali. Ruszył w dół ku gotowym już do wymarszu legionistom. Coraz więcej Greków zbierało się koło Percy’ego i przyglądało się jak legion ustawia się w szyk. Gdy już byli gotowi na przód wysunęła się Reyna i zawołała donośnie: -Ave Grecy! -AVE! – odparł rykiem zgromadzony tłum. Syn Posejdona poczuł jak ktoś chwyta jego dłoń. Annabeth. Ścisnęła ją lekko. -Już po wszystkim. – szepnęła cicho do jego ucha. Pokiwał głową. To prawda, Teraz czekał go rok, ostatni rok w Obozie Herosów. No i jeszcze musiał zobaczyć się z mamą… w końcu ostatni raz ją widział gdy żegnał się z nią jak wychodził z domu pod koniec roku szkolnego… Równy marsz i Rzymianie znikali już z pola widzenia. -No. – westchnął. – Teraz możemy załatwić sprawy zaległe. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Doskonale wiedziała co oznaczają „sprawy zaległe”. Było ich dość sporo. Ten krótki przerywnik w ich życiu był jednak dość długi. Wystarczająco długi… Wieczorem przebił się przez zatłoczone uliczki Manhattanu. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do domku w którym mieszkała jego mama z Paulem – ojczymem, czuł wszechogarniające go zmęczenie miastem. Nie przypuszczał, że mógł się odzwyczaić podczas miesięcy spędzonych na „Argo II”. A jednak mógł. Zadzwonił do drzwi i czekał cierpliwie aż ktoś je otworzy. Gdy w końcu się otworzyły stanęła w nich jego mama. Taką, jaką ją zapamiętał gdy widział ją po raz ostatni… z jednym małym tylko wyjątkiem. Stał gapiąc się na nią oniemiały. -Mamo… twój… brzuch. -Percy! – wybuchnęła i zarzuciła ramiona na jego szyję. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał, synku? Głos się jej załamał. Szlochała cicho, gładząc jego włosy. Objął ją zszokowany i przytulił. Czuł zapach jej włosów i ciała. W sercu poczuł kłujące poczucie winy i tęsknotę. -Mamo…-wychrypiał. – Wiesz… miałem… misję. Hera… zniknąłem… i ja… dałem ci sygnał na sekretarkę… Czuł jej okrągły brzuch, który przylegał do jego ciała. W końcu gdy odsunęli się od siebie, przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z jego czoła. Chwyciła go za dłoń i łagodnie wciągnęła do środka. -Będziesz mi musiał o wszystkim opowiedzieć, Percy. Natychmiast. -Jasne, mamo. – rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. – Gdzie Paul? -W pracy. – odparła. – Dziś ma egzaminy. Fakt. W sierpniu zaliczali ci, którzy nie wyrobili się z ciągu roku szkolnego. Najwyraźniej niektórzy też zaliczali angielski. Podążył za Sally Jackson do kuchni. Wskazała mu miejsce a on posłusznie usiadł. Przyglądał się jak uwija się z swoim wielkim brzuchem przy ciastkach i herbacie. Przez ten cały czas siedzieli w milczeniu, jakby nie wiedzieli od czego zacząć rozmowę. W końcu zdecydował, że zapyta o to co go zszokowało. -Hm… mamo… czy ty wiesz… dziecko i wo ogóle? Odwróciła się ku niemu stawiając na stole ciastka (oczywiście niebieskie) i kubek herbaty. Uśmiechnęła się miękko. -Tak, Percy. Wiele się zmieniło gdy zniknąłeś… zamartwialiśmy się z Paulem i rwaliśmy włosy z głowy… lecz to była całkiem dobra wiadomość. – westchnęła. – Cóż. Będziesz miał siostrę. -Co?! – zakrztusił się ciastkiem. – To znaczy… o bogowie. Dziewczynka? -Owszem. Dziewczynka. -I ojcem jest… Paul, tak? Spiorunowała go wzrokiem co oczywiście jej nie wyszło. Nigdy jej nie wychodziło robienie groźnych min. Była na to zbyt dobra. -Oczywiście, że tak! -Hm.. nie no. Przepraszam mamo. Wiesz… Posejdon nadal się kręci i w ogóle… Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowił jednak nie kontynuować tego tematu. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i zatarł dłonie. -To doskonale. Będę bratem. To dość dziwne uczucie po tym wszystkim… Usiadła naprzeciwko niego, również z kubkiem w dłoni. Pokiwała głową. -Wiem, Percy. Tym bardziej, że znów mieszamy dwa światy… myślę, że jak będzie duża na tyle by zrozumieć świat dla śmiertelników nierealny, to możemy jej powiedzieć. -No jasne. Czemu nie. Pociągnęła łyk i poczęstowała się ciastkiem. Wbiła wzrok swych morskich oczu w twarz syna jakby chciała go prześwietlić. Martwiła się o niego przez ten cały czas, a on nie dawał znaku życia. Nie dziwił jej się. -No więc, kochanie. Opowiadaj. Masz dużo zaległości. -No… chyba tak. – odparł, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć i jak powiedzieć by nie przyprawić kobiety o zawał serca. – Zaczęło się od tego jak pożegnałem się z Annabeth… Po kolei opowiedział jej jak poszedł spać i nagle obudził się w Wilczym Domu. Tykający zegar zmieniał swe wskazówki z godziny na godzinę aż trzasnęły frontowe drzwi. Wrócił Paul. Cicho przyłączył się do dziejącej się historii. Gdy skończył zegar wskazywał na 22.30. Czuł zmęczenie, ale wiedział, że to nie koniec. Jeszcze nie koniec. Paul i Sally siedzieli w milczeniu i trawili usłyszaną opowieść. -A więc Gaja… – westchnął z niedowierzaniem Paul. – I ta cała sprawa z 1 sierpnia… Niewiarygodne. -Było blisko. – odparł Percy. – Jedna pomyłka, jedno spóźnienie a Gaja i jej pionki zmietli by wszystko z powierzchni Ziemi… Nie dało się ukryć, że Sally była roztrzęsiona. Wstała i z dygoczącymi rękami odstawiła brudne i puste kubki do zlewu. -Mój syn przeszedł przesz szkolenie u Lupy, wszedł do obozu morderczych Rzymian by ruszyć na misję. Na której wypił truciznę by zyskać nazwę lodowca z którego potem się rzucił! Skaranie bogów! Potem walczył z olbrzymimi gigantami by wpaść z Annabeth do Tartaru i spotkać samego Tartara… – głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Paul wstał i delikatnie przytulił do siebie żonę, całując ją w czubek głowy. -Spokojnie, Sally. Percy przeżył i jest z nami. To najważniejsze. -Nie! – odtrąciła go. – Po czym ruszył ku krwiożerczym Atenom na spotkanie śmierci! Syn Posejdona mruknął coś pod nosem. -No mniej więcej tak to wyglądało… -To wariactwo! -Nie mieliśmy wyboru, mamo. – zaoponował. – Nie mieliśmy nic do gadania. Hera sama wszystko ustaliła nawet nie konsultując tego z królem bogów… -Mogliście zginąć! -Nic się nie stało. Nie zginęliśmy. Jestem tu podobnie jak wszyscy inni. – próbował ją uspokoić. Rzucił Paulowi błagające spojrzenie, wołające o pomoc. Porozumieli się wzrokiem. Mężczyzna chrząknął lekko. -Sally, kochanie. Percy ma rację. Musieli to zrobić inaczej nie było by niczego… uratowali świat. Wiele ryzykowali, ale im się powiodło. To chyba najlepszy dowód na to… że są najlepszymi herosami. Jego żona popatrzyła przez moment na niego tak, jakby próbował co najmniej przemówić do niej po japońsku. Usiadła z powrotem na krzesło i schowała głowę w ramionach. Tkwiła tak przez moment po czym westchnęła: -Na wszystkich bogów… zamorduję Herę gołymi rękami. Percy starał się nic nie mówić, ale mu to nie wyszło. -Nie radziłbym. No wiesz… Hera w zemście może ci zesłać krowy i tym podobne… eee… kreatury. -Będą sobie fruwały po jej komnacie jak mi je wyśle! – warknęła kobieta. – Mój syn! Moja synowa! Chłopak zakrztusił się niemalże własną śliną. -Mamo! Blofis pokręcił głową. Jego spojrzenie mówiło: „Daj spokój. Musi odpocząć i przyswoić to, co usłyszała.” Percy jak najbardziej się z tym zgadzał. Strzepał okruszki z ubrań i wstał. -No, na mnie już czas… -Nie zostaniesz na noc? – zapytał Paul. – Byłoby nam miło. Pokręcił głową. -Przykro mi. Nie mogę. Mamy teraz mnóstwo roboty z przywróceniem porządku po tym wszystkim… Paul zrobił zawiedzioną minę. Poklepał go po plecach. -Och no jasne. Zrozumiałe. Jakbyś chciał wpaść, to wpadaj kiedy chcesz. To twój dom. Za niedługo co prawda rodzina nieco się powiększy… – spojrzał na brzuch swojej żony. – ale to nic nie szkodzi. Tym bardziej będziesz potrzebny. – Dzięki, Paul. – uśmiechnął się. – Na pewno będę wpadał. Do zobaczenia. -Na razie. Odprowadzili go do drzwi. Mama wyściskała go przy wyjściu i powiedziała, że ma się już nie pakować w żadne więcej już tarapaty. Zapewnił ją, że nie będzie, zresztą wszystko co miało ich napaść już ich napadło. Pożegnał się z ojczymem i ruszył wesołym krokiem po pustej już i oświetlonej ulicy… A lampy po kolei zaczęły gasnąć… i nastawała ciemność. Ciemność Zamarł gdy wszystkie światła na ulicy zgasły. Jego twarz stężała w mroku, ale nie można było tego dostrzec. Sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni i zacisnął dłoń na długopisie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu ze wszystkich sił: „uciekaj”, ale Percy dawno nauczył się nie słuchać instynktu, kiedy trzeba było. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie dochodził również żaden dźwięk. Jakby wszystko zostało przykryte kopułą, która hamuje wszelkie hałasy i światło. Nie odezwał się najmniejszy powiew wiatru. Odwrócił się powoli wokół własnej osi. Usłyszał nagle brzdęk. Długi i przeciągły jakby ktoś walił w tarczę ze spiżu. Zacisnął mocniej palce. -Halo? – zawołał. – Jest tu kto? Nikt ani nic mu nie odpowiedziało. -Gdzie światła?! Mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. –Jackson… jak miło cię widzieć. Ciarki przeszły po plecach chłopaka. Natychmiast dobył miecza. Orkan nieco rozświetlił egipskie ciemności, ale nie wystarczająco. Przełknął ślinę. -Wyłaź kimkolwiek jesteś. Nie jestem kotem i nie bawię się w chowanego. Ponowny, zimny śmiech. – Nawet nie wiesz ile przyjemności sprawia mi twój głos. A ile przyjemności mi sprawi twój krzyk… Zatoczył okrąg mieczem. Ponownie odwrócił się dookoła. -Zapal światła. Już. –Hmm… Nadal nie wiesz kim jestem czy po prostu sądzisz, że trafiłeś na gówniarza bawiącego się i nabijającego się z niewinnego herosa? Zacisnął szczęki. Nie był w stanie zlokalizować głosu. Zbyt ciemno. Zbyt… cicho. Zadygotał z wściekłości. Nie wiedział kim może być ów właściciel tajemniczego głosu. Kimkolwiek był, stanowił zagrożenie. –Jackson! -Odejdź! – krzyknął. Czuł jak jego głowę rozsadza ból a trzewia wypełnia strach. Nie panował nad tym i nie wiedział co się dzieje. –Krew błękitna… krew czerwona.. ach już moja jest korona –Wszystko barwne, wszystko jasne… -Twoją siłą się posilę… moją krew twą zasilę -Wieczny mit dziś upadnie… tego co władzę tytanów kradnie… –Ach herosie już twój koniec Styks królestwem mąk się stanie A ja w zwycięstwa szale… Percy zaskowyczał z bólu. Ostrze w kształcie sierpa rozdarło jego brzuch od klatki piersiowej aż po podbrzusze. Miał wrażenie, że wnętrzności wydostają mu się na zewnątrz… Zresztą chyba tak było. Krew rozbryzgała się po asfalcie i metalowych słupkach. Zaczął się krztusić własną krwią… – Annabeth! – zawył. – Do cholery. Jesteś kiepskim raperem… Rachel krzycząc imię córki Ateny zerwała się z posłania. Oblewał ją zimny pot i miała drgawki. Wciąż przed oczami miała scenę Percy’ego rozszarpywanego przez właściciela głosu. Rozedrgana, nie zważając na chłód panujący na polu wybiegła na zewnątrz. -Percy! – wrzasnęła. – Annabeth! Gdzie jesteście?! Na nogi stanął prawie cały obóz. Dzieci Afrodyty, Hermesa, Hefajstosa i innych bogów podbiegły do niej i otoczyły ją, zasypując ją pytaniami. A ona cały czas odpowiadała to samo. -Gdzie jest Annabeth?! Muszę znaleźć Annabeth… Percy! Przepychała się wśród obozowiczów. Wpadła prosto na Chase. Chwyciła ją za ramiona i potrząsnęła. -Percy! Gdzie jest Percy! On go zabił! Zrobiła wielkie oczy. -Rachel o co chodzi? Kto zabił… co? Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. Podbiegała do każdego i mówiła mu to samo. -Percy! Herosi niespokojnie zaczęli się poruszać. -Zwariowała. – mruknął ktoś. -Może miała wizję? Annabeth objęła ją ramieniem i poprowadziła do Wielkiego Domu. Dostrzegła również Piper i Jasona, którzy szybko otworzyli drzwi. Weszli do salonu i tam usadzili ją na jednej z kanap. Dygotała nadal. Piper pochyliła się ku córce mądrości i powiedziała coś. Ta odpowiedziała na tyle głośno by Rachel ją usłyszała: -Pójdę po Percy’ego. Obawiam się, że cokolwiek spowodowało panikę u niej, to musi to mieć związek z nim. Idę go obudzić. Czuwajcie nad nią. Skinęli głową a dziewczyna opuściła pomieszczenie. Jason postawił przed nią kubek z ciepłą herbatą a Chejron, który pojawił się we wejściu przyniósł ze sobą arkusze papieru i ołówek. Usadowił się wygodnie w swoim wózku inwalidzkim i podjechał nim naprzeciwko Wyroczni. Złożył na jej kolanach rzeczy i potargał swoją już i tak zmierzwioną brodę. Zapatrzył się w dal. -Opisz nam proszę, to co zobaczyłaś. Samo wspomnienie wywołało u niej przeraźliwy strach. -Jjjaa… – jęknęła. – Nie wiem. To nie była ani wizja ani sen. I zdecydowanie nie pochodziło od ducha Delf… to było zupełnie coś innego. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłam. -Opisz to lub namaluj, proszę. – powtórzył centaur i spojrzał na nią badawczo. – Myślę, że nam pomoże, to co wykonasz w określeniu tego co mogło cię tak wystraszyć. Patrzyła przez moment na papier i ołówek po czym zabrała się do rysowania. Zasłoniła tak, że nikt nic nie widział. Po chwili gdy odsłoniła ich oczom ukazał się taki rysunek: Śmierć P.J. Napis pod dołem był aż nazbyt wyraźny.Wszyscy wciągnęli powietrze. -Śnił ci się kot… z napisem śmierć Percy’emu Jacksonowi? – zapytał z zapartym tchem Chejron. Wzdrygnęła się. -Niezupełnie. – wyszeptała. – To tylko symbol całej sytuacji. Nie mogę… wyjawić więcej. -Jak to nie możesz? – zapytał Jason a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało napięcie. – Musisz. Jeśli Percy’emu coś grozi… -Dość. – przerwał mu. – Niektórych rzeczy Wyrocznia nie może powiedzieć nieodpowiednim uszom, synu Jupitera. Chciał jeszcze protestować, ale do środka wszedł właśnie syn Posejdona z zaspaną miną. Miał na sobie slipki w kolorze niebieskim, co nikogo nie zdziwiło. Za nim pojawiła się Annabeth. -O co chodzi? – zapytał i ziewnął. – Jest pierwsza w nocy… na wszystkich bogów… Dare zerwała się i chwyciła go za ramiona, potrząsając nim. -Jesteś cały! – wykrztusiła. – Moje dobre Fata! Zdumiony przyjrzał się jej. -Ja… oczywiście… a co myślałaś? -On cię rozszarpywał! Wytrzeszczył oczy. Odsunął się od niej lekko. Reszta z równie wielkim zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w dziewczynę. -O czym ty mówisz? -Jak wracałeś… – zachłysnęła się. – Od matki i ojczyma… czy światła na ulicy zgasły? Oblizał wargi i zmarszczył brwi. Poruszył się. -No tak, ale tylko na chwilę. Zamrugały i zgasły. Po czym się zapaliły. Jęknęła i opadła na kanapę. Chwyciła kurczowo jego dłoń. -Nie możesz już iść tam więcej. Nie tamtędy. Wyjaśnienia Chłopak po usłyszeniu ostrzeżenia wyparował z Wielkiego Domu. Rozejrzała się po twarzy zebranych i wybiegła za nim. Co strasznego mógł oznaczać ten obrazek? Zaczęła się trochę martwić i lękać o swojego chłopaka. Lecz czy ten lęk był uzasadniony? -Percy! – zawołała. – Poczekaj. Nie posłuchał jej. Dogoniła go dopiero gdy znalazł się przy linii brzegowej. Wbijał wzrok w szamoczącą się wodę. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się milczeć i słychać było tylko delikatny szum morza oraz wiaterek. Przez moment Annabeth aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Walczyła z pokusą zarzucenia mu nóg i oplecenia ich w jego pasie, ale wiedziała, że nie jest w nastroju do igraszek i zabaw. Zbliżyła się do niego, cicho i ostrożnie. Stanęła koło. -Percy. – szepnęła niemalże miękko. – To co powiedziała Rachel… -Może być prawdziwe. – przerwał jej. – Skoro to, co chce mnie dopaść pod symbolem tej czaszki stanowi zagrożenie dla mnie, będzie stanowiło również dla innych. Delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń. -Nie wiemy co cię ściga. Po za tym… – zawahała się. – Nie wiemy kiedy… może się podziać cokolwiek związanego z tym rysunkiem. Nie odezwał się. Nie zabrał też dłoni, tylko lekko ją ścisnął. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął. Nagle przyciągnął ją ku sobie i pocałował. Zaskoczona początkowo nie zareagowała, lecz po chwili odpowiedziała. Przeszły ją dreszcze. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła bardziej jego głowę ku sobie. Oderwali się na chwilę od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. -Nie mogę pozwolić by to coś spełniło się później. – wymruczał . – Nie pozwolę by nasza rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie… -Percy… – westchnęła. Poczuła jak uginają się pod nią kolana. Delikatne pocałunki… Czuła coś, czego dotąd nigdy nie doświadczyła i próbowała określić co to może być… Upadli na piasek. Zaparła się rękami o jego klatkę piersiową i słabo zaprotestowała. -Nie teraz… nie tutaj. Proszę cię… Zawisł nad nią. -Ann, dlaczego nie? – wyszeptał. -Nie. – zaparła się mocniej. – Pragnę cię, ale nie teraz i nie tu. Nie jest na to odpowiedni czas. Gdy mi się oświadczysz i się ze mną ożenisz, to wtedy porozmawiamy. Zepchnęła go z siebie i wstała. Usiadł zdezorientowany. -Jak to… – wymamrotał. – Oświadczyny i ślub? Spojrzała na niego czując lekką złość i jednocześnie rozczarowanie. Nie takiej spodziewała się po nim reakcji. -Nie chciałbyś? -Ja.. oczywiście… ale… -Ale co? – zapytała lodowato. – Może jak nie chcesz… to mi to powiedz? Zerwał się a ona gwałtownie cofnęła się do tyłu. -Nie oto… -Nie zbliżaj się! – warknęła. -Anna… -Nie! Odwróciła się napięcie i później ruszyła biegiem ku swojemu domkowi. Czuła wzbierający się w niej szloch, ale nie dała mu się wyrwać na zewnątrz. Opanowała się z trudem. Pomyślała, że faceci to czasem dranie. Straszne dranie. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami domku numer 6 i zawahała się. Zapewne wszyscy już znów poszli spać. Gwiazdy mrugały wesoło jakby nic się nie wydarzyło… Wolała być sama. Poszła więc ku ścianie wspinaczkowej. Zajęcia fizyczne zawsze ją odprężały tak samo jak umysłowe. Tym razem wolała co innego… Nie zauważyła jak mijają minuty a księżyc ucieka po niebie. W sumie nie przestałaby się wspinać i schodzić do momentu gdy usłyszała cichy, łagodny głos, tak bardzo znajomy. -Faceci to dranie. Ale czasem nie warto przez nich cierpieć, szczególnie gdy zrobili coś złego niecelowo. Szybko zeszła z ścianki i spocona stanęła twarzą w twarz z Piper. Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niej, chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w dół by usiadła. Zmęczona uległa i poczuła ulgę. Oparła łokcie na kolanach a na rękach brodę. -Która godzina? – zapytała z trudem. -Trzecia trzydzieści dwie. -Dlaczego ty nie śpisz, Mclean? -Mogłabym ci zadać to samo pytanie, Chase. – usadowiła się wygodniej. – Nie mogłam zasnąć. Zresztą podobnie jak zeszłej nocy, gdy Leo… i każdej poprzedniej… Umilkła. Nie musiała kończyć. Annabeth skinęła głową. Odgarnęła kosmyki włosów z twarzy i westchnęła przeciągle. -Ja… no cóż. Pokłóciłam się z Percym… Zwierzyła się jej z dzisiejszych, nocnych wydarzeń. Czuła jak raz pieką ją policzki a raz zbiera ją na śmiech gdy opowiadała o swoich uczuciach. Piper była bardzo dobrym słuchaczem. Ceniła to u swojej przyjaciółki i cieszyła się, że ją ma. Zresztą miały teraz na to cały rok. Gdy córka Ateny skończyła opowiadać, przez chwilkę obserwowały zalegający mrok dookoła. -To jest trudne. – stwierdziła Piper. – Wiesz, stosunki damsko-męskie nigdy nie były łatwe a szczególnie wtedy, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy jak ślub czy małżeństwo, bo jednak jest to coś, co dużo zmienia w życiu. Może on jeszcze nie jest na to gotowy? Wzruszyła ramionami. Miała wrażenie, że nie o to chodzi. Może ona to źle odebrała? -Wiesz… dajcie sobie czas. -Ja go pragnę… – wyrwała trawę i zaczęła ją splatać. – Tylko… no nie wiem. Chcę porządku? W sumie, nic nam wtedy nie stało na przeszkodzie… ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Jakieś mocne przeczucie, że to nie najlepszy czas. Myślę o przyszłości z nim i och. Gromadce dzieci, lecz na bogów Olimpu. Nie teraz. Mimo tego, co sam mówił o ochronie i tak dalej… wydawało mi się… sama nie wiem. Odchyliła głowę, zamykając oczy. Długie blond włosy rozpłynęły się na wietrze. Coś jej podpowiadało by pójść do syna Posejdona i przeprosić. Zbyt ostro zareagowała. -To nie taki zły pomysł. Porozmawiajcie. Może jutro albo coś… Wstała i otrzepała spodnie. -Jutro nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Jeszcze teraz z nim pogadam. -Okej. Powodzenia. -Dzięki. Zapukała cicho do drzwi a gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi weszła i cicho je zamknęła. Bardziej wyczuła niż zobaczyła, że Percy śpi. Kocim krokiem podeszła do jego łóżka i usiadła na skraju. Wpatrywała się w to miejsce gdzie mniej więcej powinna się znajdować jego twarz. Wyciągnęła rękę. Nie pomyliła się. Pogładziła jego policzek. -Glonojadzie. – potrząsnęła nim lekko. – Obudź się. Przez moment nie zareagował. Przeciągłe chrapnięcie i gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. „Jak on szybko zasypia” – pomyślała z rozbawieniem. -Mądralińska? To ty? -Mhm. -Co ty tu robisz? Pochyliła się nieco. Jej oddech owiewał jego twarz. -Przyszłam przeprosić i porozmawiać. Usiadł i mruknął coś pod nosem. Pomieszczenie rozświetliła samotna lampa na środku sufitu. Był już całkowicie rozbudzony. Przetarł oczy i zerknął na zegar. Bez słowa przyciągnął ją ku sobie, bez żadnych podtekstów i przytulił. -To ja przepraszam. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś… nie panowałem nad sobą. – przyznał i pogładził jej włosy. – Zraniłem cię… Z cichym westchnieniem wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. Czuła zapach jego skóry i ciepło. Pragnęła tak zostać na zawsze. To mogło być zresztą możliwe… -Nie szkodzi… Oboje popełniliśmy błąd. Zbyt ostro zareagowałam… mogłeś mieć coś innego na myśli. Poczuła jak jego usta delikatnie dotykają jej ucha. -Śpisz dziś u mnie? -Na cztery godziny? -To aż cztery godziny. – zaprotestował z oburzeniem. Poruszyła się i odsunęła na długość łokcia. -Zgoda, ale przed siódmą mnie już tu nie będzie. -To nie są cztery godziny… -Percy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Mierzyli się przez moment.W końcu ustąpił. Położył się tylko z nią w ramionach. Po chwili oboje zasnęli. Nieświadomi niczego herosi z Obozu Jupiter i Obozu Herosów spali pogrążeni w głębokiej nieświadomości. Tymczasem z dołu, z ziemi w nieokreślonym miejscu, wydobywała się cienka strużka czarnego dymu, który zaczął się kształtować. Po dłuższych przemianach uzyskała ludzką postać. -Już czas panie, by wypełnić do końca twoją czarę zemsty. Głos mógł się wydawać znajomy. Bo był znajomy. Należał do Luka Castellana. Większy Olimp bo większa rodzina Czuła się zmaltretowana, jakby przejechało przez nią całe stado koni i rozpłaszczono ją walcem w dodatku. Po wczorajszych sparingowych walkach była całkowicie poobijana. Tym bardziej, że odbyła je z najlepszym szermierzem w Obozie Jupiter… z samym pretorem XII legionu – Reyna. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego to pretor od razu wziął ją pod opiekę. Była pewna, że żaden inny obozowicz nie jest tak traktowany. Była tego pewna, bo widziała to z zdziwionych i zazdrosnych spojrzeniach innych, którzy byli na probatio. Krzyżyk na drogę wszystkim. To ona jest wyjątkowa i jedyna. Niech pacany patrzą. Była z siebie zadowolona. Od razu gdy przybyła do Obozu wszyscy zebrali się nad brzegiem Małego Tybru. Z stamtąd też przyszła… lecz w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Wynurzyła się po prostu z wody. Wartownicy, którzy stali byli by ją przeszyli włóczniami gdyby nie to, że otaczała ją jasno-niebieska poświata. Wrzasnęła na nich gniewnie i wyzwała ich od debili, głupców i jeszcze gorszych, nieco barwniejszych epitetów… Urwana jakby z innego świata, w czerwonych jeansach, koszulce z Katy Perry (uwielbiała tę kobietę) i pofarbowanymi na zielono włosami odróżniała się mocno od tłumu Rzymian. Nie miała pojęcia jak się tu znalazła, bo chwilę temu siedziała koło swojego chłopaka – Richa i całowała się z nim, gdy podszedł do niej jakiś koleś w pomarańczowej koszulce i dotknął jej ramienia. – Mina Wood? – zapytał. Oderwała się od chłopaka, którego całowała i spojrzała spode łba na przybysza. Kędzierzawe włosy zabawnie układały mu się na czołem, a krótka bródka była wyraźnie pielęgnowana. Na głowie miał czapeczkę i chodził o kulach. Jego oczy prześwitywały ją na wylot. -Tak, a co? – łypnęła na niego groźnie. – Czego chcesz, pokrako? -Musisz pójść ze mną. – oznajmił. – Mam przekazać ci ważne oświadczenie, ale niestety musimy zmienić miejsce pobytu. Prychnęła lekceważąco. -Zjeżdżaj. Nigdzie nie idę. Sam sobie idź i zrób z tym rąbniętym oświadczeniem co chcesz. Nic o nim nie wiem. Po za tym jestem teraz zajęta. -To jest konieczne. Twoja mam wyraziła na nią zgodę. Zamarła. Jej mama? Chyba coś jest nie tak z nim… Ryknęła mu śmiechem prosto w twarz. -Gościu ty chyba na haju jesteś… – otarła łzy z twarzy. – Nie mam matki. Odeszła ode mnie gdy miałam rok. Podobnie jak ojciec. Spadaj i nie opowiadaj mi bzdur. Wzruszył ramionami. -Dostałem rozkaz. Jeśli nie przyprowadzę cię z twojej własnej woli, to mam to zrobić siłą. Rich spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Wstał i podszedł to gościa. Teraz zdawał się dwa razy większy niż zazwyczaj. Naprężył ramiona. Musiała przyznać, że ten mały, śmieszny człowieczek nie dał znać po sobie że się boi. Spojrzała z lekkim zachwytem na swojego chłopaka. -Ty i siła? – zaszydził. – Nawet nie sięgasz mi do pięt. Zmiataj stąd zanim rozbiję ci ten twój pyszczek na kwaśne jabłko. Ku zaskoczeniu Miny, ten wbił swoją kulę w stopę tamtego i uderzył jeszcze w krocze. Rich zawył i zwinął się z bólu. Zerwała się i zanim zdążyła zareagować – tajemniczy osobnik rzucił jakimś proszkiem w jej twarz. Zachłysnęła się i zakrztusiła. Gwałtownie zaczęła przecierać oczy. -Proszek teleportowany. Tak jakoś się nazywa. Musisz iść po to oświadczenie czy tego chcesz czy nie… Witaj w Obozie… Jego słowa rozmyły się po chwili a ona wyłoniła się właśnie z wody. Po miłym powitaniu przez wartowników i innych obozowiczów (jak już zostało wspomniane), została postawiona przed dziewczynę (Reyna) i tęgiego osiłka (Franka), którzy przedstawili się jako przywódcy obozu Jupiter. Patrzyła na nich w osłupieniu, po czym nie wytrzymała i znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem -O Boże… – zgięła się w pół. – Najpierw ten zwariowany gościu a później jakaś banda dzieciaków w przebraniu… ja nie mogę… Przez dobre pięć minut trzęsła się ze śmiechu, zanim się uspokoiła. Nie wiedziała kto jest bardziej zdziwiony – oni, że ktoś nie potraktował ich poważnie (serio?) czy ona, że trafiła na taką bandę idiotów w ubrankach starożytnych Rzymian. Nie zarejestrowała tego, że za nią podniosła się woda i opadła. Niektórzy gapili się w osłupieniu. -Córka Neptuna? – zapytał ktoś. -Jak masz na imię? – zapytała pretorka i przebiegła wzrokiem po wszystkich obozowiczach. Zapadła cisza natychmiast. -Mina Wood. -Mino, pójdziesz ze mną. – w głosie miała coś, co się za bardzo jej nie spodobało. -Co? – prychnęła rozwścieczona. – Nigdzie nie idę! Zanim zdążyła coś jeszcze dodać, poczuła wszędzie dookoła siebie włócznie, wrzynające się w najmniejszy skrawek ciała. I tym razem nie miała wątpliwości, że są prawdziwe. Czuła ich metalowe ostrza. Przełknęła ślinę. -Ookkejj… Idę. -No. – uśmiechnęła się lekko Reyna. – Od razu lepiej. Chodź. Przeszli przez obóz a inni dziwnie spoglądali na nich. W końcu dotarli najwyraźniej do miejsca gdzie Frank i Reyna mieli swoje miejsce… gdy weszli do środka powitały ich dwa metalowe psy, które warknęły groźnie na Minę. -Spokój. – poleciła psom Reyna. – Mino, to Aurum i Argentum. -Aha. – powiedziała. – Spoko. Złoty i srebrny pies? Co wy je w farbie wymoczyliście? Zobaczyła na twarzy Franka rozbawienie. -Nie. Aurum to złoto, a Argentum srebro. Dlatego jeden jest złoty, a drugi srebrny. Rozsiedli się na krzesłach a dziewczyna zrozumiała najwyraźniej, że musi stać. Nie robiło jej to różnicy. Nie zamierzała się poniżać. Zobaczyła jak pretorka zmarszczyła brwi. -Nie odczytałaś tego z łaciny, prawda? -Co? – zaśmiała się sucho. – Nie. Widzisz, nie jestem ślepa. Skończmy z tym balem przebierańców. Nie byłam zaproszona i nie mam zamiaru tu być… -Kiedy zrozumiesz, że to nie żart? – zapytał cichy, zimny głos. – Znajdujesz się w Rzymskim obozie dla rzymskich herosów. Śmiertelnik nigdy nie dostąpi zaszczytu, by tu postawić stopę… a ty tak. I jeszcze z tego szydzisz… Cóż za niewdzięczność. Zza pleców Rzymian wyłonił się chłopak o ciemnej cerze i brązowych oczach. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. U jego pasa wisiał złoty miecz a narzucony miał a siebie biały płaszcz. Skłonił się z szacunkiem i zwrócił do Miny: -Nie wiesz nic o bogach? To źle. Nie umiesz nic po łacinie? Każdy półbóg powinien umieć cząsteczkę łaciny i greki, bo to jest wrodzone. W takim razie kim ty jesteś? Zatkało ją. Nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jego aura, którą roztaczał, na chwilkę ją przyćmiła.. „Jesteś boski” – pomyślała pod wpływem chwili, ale zaraz się opanowała. -Może jesteś oszustką i ten, co cię tu odesłał, a przypuszczam, że zrobił to jeden z satyrów po stronie greckiej, pomylił się? -Tytusie, wystarczy. – rzucił tęgi chłopak. – Nie każdy heros od razu łapie wszystko jak do nas przychodzi. Powinna zostać na probatio w takim razie dłużej. Och… oczywiście jest na probatio skoro do nas przyszła. – dodał. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna u boku której czuwały dwa psy, potwierdziła to skinięciem głowy. -Owszem. Zostawimy ją u nas i sprawdzimy osobiście. To co się stało przed chwilą jest dość niepokojące. Trzeba będzie poczekać dopóki któryś z bogów nie przyzna się do niej. A ten incydent.. no cóż. Podejrzewam Neptuna, ale… – zacisnęła dłoń na sztylecie. – Z tego, co wiem syn Neptuna jest jeden. I jest nim Percy Jackson. Jeśli pojawiłoby się drugie dziecko boga mórz, to on by o tym wiedział. -Niekoniecznie. – zaprzeczył Tytus i poprawił płaszcz. – Dzieje się to po stronie rzymskiej, czyli naszej. Tamci niekoniecznie muszą wiedzieć, kiedy tu ktoś przybywa i zostaje uznany przez jakiegoś boga. -Ale komunikacja jest. – Frank zerknął na Minę. – Mimo tego, Reyna może mieć rację. Percy może wiedzieć, bo w końcu jest jedynym synem Posejdona, a… -Neptuna. – przerwał znów ciemnoskóry. -… a z pewnością jego ojciec mu wszystko mówi. Przynajmniej to co potrzebuje wiedzieć. -Spierałabym się z tym. – pretorka wstała. – Teraz nie ma na to czasu. Mino – zwróciła się do dziewczyny. – Pójdziesz ze mną na Pole Marsowe i zrobimy sparing. Zobaczymy na ile cię stać. Coś mi mówi, że nie jesteś tak zwykła, jak może się wydawać. Wcale nie powiedziała, że się z tym zgadza i nie była tego pewna. Mimo tego już po chwili odkryła, że ma niewiele do powiedzenia i groźnie wyglądający miecz Reyny stanowi wystarczające zagrożenie, by zacząć walczyć. Gdy stanęły naprzeciw siebie, zgromadziła się mała grupka gapiów, którzy najwyraźniej chcieli zobaczyć jak obrywa. Z przyjemnością im pokaże, że wygra. Nie popisała się zbytnio, wyzywając tych na straży. Zrzucono jej złoty miecz i tarczę. -To gladius. – poinformowała ją towarzyszka. – Standardowy miecz Rzymian. Zawinęła swoim mieczem koła. -Powodzenia, Mino. Po czym zaatakowała. Miecz pomknął ku niej z oszałamiającą szybkością. Roztrzaskał by jej czaszkę gdyby się nie zasłoniła tarczą. Cios był tak potężny, że aż wstrząsnęło jej ramieniem. Skrzywiła się. Po plecach przeszły jej ciarki. Nie przypuszczała, że potrafiła podnieść coś tak wizualnie ciężkiego. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat poczuła strach. Zawsze to ona sprawiała, że ludzie bali się jej i to ona na nich wpływała. (Dzięki głównie znajomością.) Nigdy nie na odwrót. Chyba ci tutaj nie byli zwykłymi ludźmi… Przez następne minuty z trudem unikała kolejnych ciosów. W końcu została pozbawiona tarczy. W dłoni został jej już tylko miecz. -Dalej! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. – Taka z ciebie oferma?! Postaraj się! W niej zakotłował się gniew. Tym razem nie czekała aż Reyna pierwsza zaatakuje, tylko sama zadała pchnięcie, które z łatwością zostało odparowane. Oberwała w żebra. Krzyknęła cicho z bólu. Jej przeciwniczka nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, od momentu gdy wyszli z namiotu. -Rzymianin musi być silny. -usłyszała. – Pokaż, że do nas należysz. Poziom gniewu wzrastał. Dostała w kolano, znów w brzuch oraz w ramię. Jęknęła rozpaczliwie. -Słaba! – zawołano znowu. -Miękka! -Języczek to cięty… gorzej z rękami. – zakpił ktoś. Zignorowała z trudem tę docinki. Znów chwila przerwy. Zachwiała się na nogach. Była zlana potem. Gniew już osiągnął taki poziom, że wystarczyła chwila by wybuchnął. Czuła zresztą jak coś próbuje się z niej wydostać, a nie może. Jej głowę rozsadzał ból. -Dawaj, pokaż na co cię stać! Póki co najwyraźniej na nic. – rozpoznała głos Tytusa. Krzyknęła w złości i uniosła miecz. -WY GŁUPCY! STAĆ MNIE NA WIĘCEJ NIŻ MYŚLICIE!!! I zaatakowała z dziką furią Reyne. Ta tym razem niemalże wytrzeszczyła oczy z zaskoczenia i z trudem odbijała ciosy. Mina odbiła się od ziemi i wykonała skok, by błyskawicznie znaleźć się za dziewczyną. Tamta, jakby w spowolnionym tempie odwróciła się. Za wolno. Z a w o l n o. Podcięła jej nogi. Wylądowała na ziemi. Nie zarejestrowała, że jej oczy płoną czerwienią. Błyskawicznie uniosła miecz chcąc zadać cios. -Nie! Stój! – wrzasnął ktoś. -Przestań! Zamarła, dysząc ciężko. Kilku obozowiczów chciało ją powstrzymać, ale zatrzymało się niepewnie kilkanaście metrów od niej. W ich oczach błyszczał o zdumienie i lęk. Taak. Lęk. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Cofnęła się o krok od pretorki i podała jej rękę. -I co? – zapytała gdy ta wstała. – Kto tu jest lepszy? Córka Bellony ze zdziwieniem wbiła wzrok w jej twarz. -Muszę przyznać – wykrztusiła – że powaliłaś mnie na kolana. -Nawet mało tego. – prychnęła. – Na plecy. Co już jest dostatecznym zwycięstwem. Jej przeciwniczka pokręciła głową. -Kim ty jesteś Mino Wood? Bo na pewno nie zwykłym, zwyczajnym herosem. -Och no, to się jeszcze zobaczy. – uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie zadowolona. – A teraz… Urwała widząc krew na twarzy Reyny. Z trudem się opanowała. Ssanie w żołądku przybrało na sile. -… jestem głodna. – dokończyła. – I chciałabym… coś zjeść. -Kolacja będzie za niedługo. Witaj w Obozie Jupiter, który szkoli Rzymskich (a od niedawna i Greckich) herosów. Witaj na in probatio. Następnego dnia zdążyła poznać niezwykle wkurzającego i irytującego faceta. Myślała, że wyrwie mu te kudły. Obudził ją rano łaskocząc tymi… Nie, nie był to ten Tytus, który swoją drogą był przystojny. Podniosła się do pionu tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie przyłożyła nosem w deski łóżka ponad nią. -Cholera, ty kretynie! – zaklęła i wyplątała się z kołdry. Chłopak cofnął się gwałtownie i przyjrzał ostrożnie, jakby była jakimś niebezpiecznym monstrum. -Cześć, Wood. Chciałem cię tylko obudzić, byś się nie spóźniła na śniadanie. Zwykle ci co się spóźniają nie jedzą. Burknęła coś pod nosem. -Nie życzyłam sobie by mnie ktoś budził, kretynie. -No cóż. Jutro mogę cię nie budzić i zobaczysz czy to będzie takie fajne i wesołe. A plan dnia jest bardzo wyczerpujący. – ostrzegł ją. – A… i moje imię, to nie kretyn tylko Alan. No i chodź już, bo nasz augur chce z tobą jeszcze porozmawiać. -Kto?! – warknęła rozdrażniona. – Nie znam żadnego augura. -Tytus. – westchnął Alan. – I lepiej się rusz. – dodał, widząc ja nie za bardzo jej się śpieszy z ubieraniem. – On też nie lub spóźnialskich a możesz później przez cały tydzień chodzić z klątwą… Cisnęła jeansami na łóżko, które podczas energicznej rozmowy, wyciągnęła z szafy i stanęła nim twarzą w twarz. -To wyjdź stąd, kretynie bym się mogła spokojnie ubrać! Podniósł ręce w geście niewinności. -Dobra. Już mnie tu nie ma. Wyszedł na zewnątrz a Mina opadła na pobliskie krzesło. -Ludzie… co za pokraka… – mruknęła po czym niechętnie zabrała się za zakładanie ubrania. Kilkanaście minut później spotkała się z Tytusem w świątyni Apolla w towarzystwie skomlącego o złoto fauna. Ten wzrokiem przegonił włosisty tyłek i wskazał jej miejsce przy kamiennym ołtarzu. Stanęła tam, zniecierpliwiona. Ten spokojnie odwrócił się do niej plecami, trzymając w ręku nóż. Odrzucił jakiegoś pluszowego misia. -Maskotki… co za durny pomysł. – parsknął pod nosem. – Przecież wół lepiej by się nadawał… Chrząknął i schował ostrze za pas. Odwrócił się z powrotem i zmierzył Minę wzrokiem. Nadal miała na sobie koszulkę z Katy Pery. Nie zamierzała się z nią rozstawać. Wskazał palcem piosenkarkę. -Wiesz, że Katy Pery jest córką Bachusa? Uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. -Serio? To ja chyba jestem córką Hadesa. Jego twarz mimo tego była śmiertelnie poważna. -Kpij sobie, ale to poważne sprawy. Z reguły trafiają do nas herosi już wyuczeni i wykształceni przez Lupę – naszą przewodniczkę, ale ty najwyraźniej nie trafiłaś w jej łapy… – zamyślił się. – To ciekawe. Powinnaś była do niej trafić. Ten proszek musiał najwyraźniej zadziałać tak, jak nie powinien. -Mówisz o proszku teleportacji? – skrzywiła się. – Ten pacan rzucił mi go prosto w twarz. -Och. – oparł dłonie o róg ołtarza. – Inaczej byś tu się nie dostała, czy gdziekolwiek. A miałaś do czynienia z jednym z satyrów Obozu Herosów nad zatoką Long Island. Czuła znowu, że zbiera jej się na śmiech. Choć może po tym wszystkim powinna uwierzyć? Pokręciła głową. -Łał. Gratuluję wybujałej wyobraźni. Trzeba mieć niezły łeb to takich bajek. -Mitologia jest prawdziwa. -Tak jest, ale postacie w niej zawarte i historyjki już nie. -To prawda… -To debilizm, a nie prawda. – przerwała mu. Sama była zaskoczona, że jest dziś tak spokojna. Zazwyczaj tak nie było. Nigdy tak nie było. Tytus skrzywił się. -Moi bogowie, kobieto. Kiedy ty wreszcie zrozumiesz, że to nie są bajki? -Wtedy, gdy mi pokażesz cokolwiek co ma z nimi wspólnego. Wtedy, gdy zobaczę. Zmrużył oczy. Jego wzrok przeszywał ją. -Ha. Myślę, że już wkrótce będziesz miała do tego okazję. Wszyscy wybieramy się na Olimp, aby uczcić zwycięstwo wielkiej siódemki. -Zobaczymy. – odgarnęła włosy z czoła i opuściła świątynię. -Wróżby są pomyślne! – krzyknął za nią. – Przekaż to pretorom. -Spadaj z tymi wróżbami! – odkrzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – O ile jesteś przystojny, to o tyle głupi! Olimp. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na Olimpie. Lecz z tego co wiedział, Percy był. Pójdzie tam razem z nim. Nie będzie się miał o co martwić. Czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Miał stanąć przed całym zgromadzeniem bogów i herosów z obydwóch obozów. Jason klęczał przed posągiem swojego ojca i modlił się o radę, odwagę i siłę. Ciche pukanie wyrwało go z transu. -Jason? – to był głos Piper. – Już czas. Chodź. Westchnął głęboko i wstał. Poprawił okulary na nosie i ruszył razem z Piper ku wzgórzu. Gromadzili się tam wszyscy półbogowie, włączając w to Chejrona. Obozu miały pilnować nimfy i satyry. Grover szedł razem z nimi. Zobaczył już Percy’ego z Annabeth. Dookoła nich gromadzili się inni. Byli w końcu przywódcami Obozu. Splótł palce z palcami Piper. Podeszli z uśmiechami do swoich przyjaciół. -Kurczę, stary. – powiedział syn Neptuna. – Nie sądziłem, że będę jeszcze mile widzianym gościem na Olimpie. Myślałem, że mnie roztrzaska. -Spokojnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że Zeus jeszcze może to zrobić. – rzuciła Lou Ellen, córka Hekate. Kilka osób uśmiechnęło się. Reszta była zbyt zaaferowana. Samochody już podjeżdżały. -W drogę, herosi! – zawołał Chejron. – Na Olimp! Piętro 600 Zgromadzili się wszyscy przed Empire State Building. Wiatr rozwiewał włosy, a słońce prażyło przyjemnie. Aż chciało się żyć. Banda „dzieciaków” musiała wyglądać dość dziwnie w pomarańczowych koszulkach z mieczami przy pasie i elementami zbroi. Całe szczęście, że na umysły większości śmiertelników wpływała Mgła. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, co by było gdyby ta zasłona nie działała. Totalne wariactwo i szaleństwo. Sznurek samochodów toczył się po drodze w jedną i drugą stronę bez przerwy. Jason i inni wypatrywał uważnie czarnych terenówek. Czekali na Rzymian, by razem wkroczyć na Olimp. Pokazać, że są zjednoczonym i dobrze działającym zespołem. Gdy w końcu dostrzegli auta oznaczone literami SPQR, poruszyli się radośnie i zakrzyknęli. Niestety, wlekli się dość wolno, z uwagi na korek. -Di Angelo. Mógłbyś tak wessać te samochody przed nimi. – rzucił Will. – Przynajmniej by szybciej dotarli. W oczach Nica błysnął gniew. -Słuchaj, Solace. Sam stwierdziłeś, że mam siedzieć w infirmerii trzy dni. Nie zamierzam tam siedzieć ani dnia dłużej przez wsysanie aut po ziemię.. -To był żart, Di Angelo. – Will wzruszył ramionami. – I tak siedziałeś tylko dwa. Dziś byłby trzeci, więc powinieneś tam siedzieć. Syn Hadesa warknął gniewnie a ziemia lekko zatrzęsła się. -Chłopaki. – rzuciła Annabeth. – Wyluzujcie. Nico, nie wiem czemu jesteś taki zdenerwowany. Burknął coś pod nosem. Syn Apolla uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jasonowi przez moment wydawało się, że chodzi o Reyne, ale odgonił tę myśl.To prawda, zaprzyjaźnili się, ale z pewnością nic więcej między nimi nie powstanie… Will zarezerwował najwyraźniej już sobie Nica… ale czy było też na odwrót? Nie zamierzał się już nad tym zastanawiać. Właśnie nadjeżdżali Rzymianie. Ich samochody zatrzymały się tuż przed nimi i kolejno zaczynali wysiadać. Niemalże uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak idiota na widok znajomych twarzy. Wysiadła Hazel a za nią kilkoro z piątej kohorty. Pojawił się również Dakota, o dziwo, idąc prosto. Najwyraźniej nie łyknął Kool-Aidu z potrójną dawką cukru. Można być z niego dumnym. Z innych terenówek powysiadali legioniści z pierwszej, drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej kohorty. Przywitano entuzjastycznie przybyszów. Reyna z Frankiem i Hazel podeszli aby przywitać się z Jasonem, Piper i pozostałą resztą przyjaciół. Co prawda, nie widzieli się aż dwa dni, ale wystarczająco dużo by się stęsknić. Taką też grupą wysunęli się na przód. Córka Plutona przyglądała się Empire State Building. -I tam ma być Olimp? – zapytała ostrożnie. – To na prawdę nie wygląda… -Tak, tam jest Olimp. Na piętrze sześćsetnym – oczy Annabeth błysnęły. – Pierwszy raz po bitwie z Kronosem będę miała szansę zobaczyć moje dzieło w całości. Percy objął ją w pasie. -Olimp dość poważnie uległ zniszczeniu. podczas wojny z panem tytanów… Mądralińska dostała za zadanie odremontować siedzibę bogów. – uśmiechnął się z dumą. -Kurczę. – mruknął Frank. – Nie jestem pewien… nigdy nie byłem na tym Olimpie… Za nimi Grecy i Rzymianie już zbili się w grupkę gotową iść na podbój boskich serc. Jason sycił oczy tym widokiem. Miesiąc temu mógł tylko pomarzyć, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. -Spokojnie. Zawsze musi być pierwszy raz – odparła Annabeth. – Chodźmy. Nie ma na co czekać. Ruszyli więc za Annabeth i Percym, którzy z racji tego, że byli już w odwiedzinach u bogów, prowadzili. Gdy wkroczyli do środka gwar rozmów przycichł, aż w końcu całkiem ucichł. Blondyn zobaczył strażnika siedzącego za biurkiem. Przeglądał „The Times” (Serio? Brytyjską gazetę?) za którym był schowany. Gdy do niego podeszli, zerknął na nich spode łba. -Słucham. – burknął. -Piętro sześćsetne. – rzuciła córka Ateny. -Nie ma takiego. Musiało się wam coś pomylić. -Czyżby takiego nie było? – zapytała i wyciągnęła coś na biurko. Błysnęło srebro. Strażnik drgnął. -Byliście umówieni? -Tak. – odparł Percy. – Dziś. -Wszyscy się nie zmieścicie. – zasłonił się gazetą ponownie. – Więc równie dobrze możecie iść na herbatkę, bo wpuszczam pojedynczo. Po zebranych przeszedł gniewny pomruk. Nie spodobało się to nikomu. -Spokojnie. – usłyszeli nowy głos. – Strażnik was wpuści, jeśli nie chce mieć na głowie dodatkowych godzin narzuconych przez pana Zeusa. Z windy wyszła Thalia Grace. Ubrana jak zwykle w punkowe ciuchy, z rozwichrzoną fryzurą. Jej szare oczy wbiły się w mężczyznę, który chrząknął cicho. Jason ucieszył się na widok siostry, której dość dawno nie widział. -W porządku. Zatem – obrzucił ich niechętnym spojrzeniem – Weźcie kartę i włóżcie w czytnik… zmieścicie się wszyscy. Łowczyni skinęła głową i odebrała kartę. Machnęła na herosów i zrobiła tak, jak powiedział. Z początku wydawało się, że rzeczywiście się nie zmieszczą, jednakże winda zaczęła się powiększać gdy tylko do niej weszli. Na konsoli pojawił się przycisk „600”, który został wciśnięty. Ruszyli w górę, przy łagodnej muzyce nadawanej z głośników. Jason przeprosił Piper i przepchał się przez innych. W końcu dostał się do siostry. -Thalia – sapnął i ścisnął jej ramię. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. -Cześć, braciszku. Przyznam, że miło cię widzieć żywego po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. -Dzięki – mruknął. -Olimpijczycy wszyscy się zgromadzili? -No… nawet pomniejsi bogowie… nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam… – zamyśliła się. – Pewno Zoe Nightshade, byłaby zachwycona tym widokiem. Przechwycił kilka przyjaznych spojrzeń w kierunku córki Zeusa. -Kto to jest Zoe Nightshade? – zapytał zdziwiony. -Była porucznik Łowczyń. Zginęła podczas odbijania Annabeth z rąk tytana Atlasa… Na jej czole pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek, jakby wspominała tamte, już odległe, czasy. Kabiną szarpnęło lekko, po czym zatrzymali się. Drzwi uchyliły się i zaczęli wychodzić. Po chwili dookoła rozległy się „ochy” i „achy”. -To jest Olimp? – zapytała Gwendolyn, która w zachwycie chłonęła widok. Jason przyjrzał się uważnie. Przed nimi, w powietrzu, wznosił się kamienny chodnik. Dalej do góry pięły się białe, marmurowe schody prowadzące prosto na ośnieżony, górski szczyt. Do boku szczytu przyklejone, zdawały się być, pałace wielopiętrowe. Piękne, wykonane z różnych materiałów, lśniące złotem i srebrem. Wszystko to, przypominało miasto wśród których, kręciły się kamienne ścieżeczki. Wszystkie one spotykały się z jednym, ogromnym chodnikiem, który kończył się przed złoconymi drzwiami. Ruszyli prosto w tamtą stronę. Jasona zatkało jeszcze bardziej, gdy spojrzał w dół. Wielkie wieżowce, tysiące ulic, fontanny i… to był cały Manhattan. Całe miasto pod ich stopami. Czuł, jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. To zdawało się być niemożliwe. A jednak. To był Olimp. Wszyscy inni, oprócz tych, którzy już tu byli, chłonęli widok, szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. -Hej, Gromie – szepnęła Piper do jego ucha. – To jest piękne. Tak. Jego mózg niemalże doznał spięcia elektrycznego. Zerknął na Percy’ego, Annabeth i Thalię. Szli z przodu i zdawali się być spięci. Mgliste wspomnienie przeszło mu przez myśl. Ponoć syn Posejdona nie miał za dobrych stosunków z jego ojcem. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nic takiego wielkiego się nie stanie. Gdy przeszli przez drzwi, wspięli się po kolejnych schodach, po czym dostali się na dziedziniec. Tu zwolnili nieco kroku. Dotarło do nich z całą mocą, że jeszcze chwila i staną przed wszystkimi bogami. W końcu wkroczyli do gwieździstej sali, z dwunastoma tronami i ogniskiem po środku. Wszystkie siedzenia były zajęte, a mało tego, dookoła kłębili się pomniejsi bogowie. Wypatrzył Terminusa, Hekate, Nemezis, Nike, nawet samego Asklepiosa. W przestrzeni latały greckie Anemoi, czyli rzymskie Venti. Po sali przechadzały się nimfy, driady, satyrowie i inne stworzenia. O potężne kolumny opierał się Briareus a koło niego stała Kymopoleja z dość niezadowoloną miną. Patrząc na jej męża, trochę się nie dziwił. Choć wcale nie było tak źle. Również pod gwieździstym sklepieniem kręciło się czworo bogów wiatru. Jak przedtem panował gwar, tak teraz wszystko i wszyscy umilkło. Spojrzenia zgromadzonych wbiły się w idących Rzymian i Greków. Na przód wysunęła się również Reyna z Frankiem. Teraz ramię w ramię szli z przedstawicielami Obozu Herosów i porucznikiem Łowczyń. Gdy zatrzymali się kilka metrów przed tronami Olimpijczyków, uklękli. Reszta herosów poszła za ich przykładem. Przez moment w sali panowała absolutna cisza. Można by było usłyszeć brzęczenie muchy, gdyby takowa tu była. -Dzieci Olimpu, herosi – przemówił w końcu Zeus – Witajcie na Olimpie, w naszym domu. Powstańcie. Zrobili to, o co ich poprosił. Rozstawili się tak, aby zrobić przejście. W dłoni boga bogów pojawił się piorun. Potrząsnął nim a pomieszczenie wypełniło się grzmotami. -Zgromadzeni! Chciałbym przywitać wszystkich herosów, którzy dziś się zjawili, a w szczególności siedmiorga herosów. Witam kolejno: Jasona Grace… – w sali rozbrzmiały potężne gwizdy i oklaski. – mojego syna, Piper McLean – córkę Afrodyty, Annabeth Chase – córkę Ateny, Percy’ego Jacksona… – jego głos zniżył się groźnie a ciemnowłosy spiął się. – syna Posejdona, Hazel Levesque – córkę Hadesa… znaczy Plutona. Witamy również Franka Zhang – syna Marsa, pretora XII legionu Fulminata. Potężne brawa i krzyki teraz trwały i trwały. Lecz coś nie pasowało… wymienił tylko sześciu herosów… Gromowładny podniósł dłoń. -Zaszczytem dla nas, jest również ugościć Reynę Avile Ramirez – Arellano również pretora Nowego Rzymu oraz jej siostrę, królową Amazonek – skinął głową ku rogu sali, w którym stały, zgromadzone kobiety – Hylle. Amazonki wdzięcznie ukłoniły się i pomachały tłumowi. Spotkało się to z ożywioną reakcją odbiorów. -Wskazane również jest wspomnieć Nico Di Angelo. Wyłoń się z tłumu, synu Hadesa. – ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało nieco groźnie. Niechętnie wyszedł i dołączył do Reyny i pozostałych przedstawicieli. Pokłonił się, zachowując kamienną twarz. Córka Bellony ścisnęła jego ramię, w geście pocieszenia. -Każdy z wymienionych półbogów, ściśle przyłożył się do powstrzymania Gai i wypełnienia przepowiedni. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem. Musieli się zmierzyć z naszymi przeciwnikami – gigantami, którzy jak wiemy, posiadali moc zdolną zniszczyć nas, bogów. Misja wiodła ich aż od Ameryki po Starożytne Ziemie – Rzym aż w końcu do Grecji, gdzie stoczyliśmy bitwę w Akropolis. Ostateczna walka jednak miała miejsce w Obozie Herosów. Udało się pokonać Gaję za pomocą sprytnego podstępu… za który cenę niestety zapłacił syn Hefajstosa – ostatni, siódmy heros którego pośród nas nie ma. Jason chciał mu przerwać i zaprzeczyć. Chciał wyraźnie i dobitnie zaznaczyć, że Leo żyje i przybędzie tu wkrótce z swoim zwariowanym uśmiechem i na smoku – Festusie. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że tak nie będzie… poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Przecież Leo nie żył… To dlaczego w takim razie Atena powiedziała, że ma się zebrać cała siódemka? Co było nie tak? Nie miał więcej czasu na zastanawianie się. Zeus przechodził do większych spraw. -Wiemy również, że nasze dzieci nie poradziły by sobie bez pomocy… – zawahał się, lecz na krótko. – Innych bogów. Witamy zasłużonych! Nemezis, Hekate, Nike oraz Asklepios… – przy ostatnim bogu Zeus zachmurzył się. Dosłownie… – Wystąpcie. Wywołani, pojawili się przed obliczem swojego władcy. Puścili kilka uśmiechów ( w przypadku Nemezis był to dość… nienawistny uśmiech). Jason poruszył się niespokojnie na widok zmartwionych oczu boga medycyny. Starał się nie myśleć, co mogło go tak zmartwić. Zapewne powodów nie brakowało… mimo wszystko wykonał dla nich Lekarstwo Lekarza. Wisiała nad nim groźba śmierci… lecz zaryzykował i wykonał specyfik. No… pomijając małą pomoc czaromowy Piper. Malutcy bogowie przyklękli z szacunkiem. Dostali swoje owacje. Mimo tego wszystkiego, można się było domyślić, że to nie koniec. Zapowiadała się długa i huczna uczta. Zeus ponownie wzniósł dłoń, gdy gesty radości i uznania nieco przycichły. -Za tak wielkie poświęcenie, nie może obyć się bez darów. Dlatego wraz z innymi, postanowiliśmy, że wspólną nagrodą będzie… – zamilkł teatralnie – rezydencja dla każdego wymienionego herosa na Olimpie. Jego, podobnie jak i przyjaciół wcisnęło w posadzkę. Pałac na Olimpie? Wszyscy pozostali też w szoku trawili to, co usłyszeli. Spojrzenia Jasona i Piper oraz pozostałych spotkały się. Niemożliwe. -Będą obcowali wśród innych mieszkańców. – grzmiał – Mało tego. Każdy dostanie jeszcze indywidualny podarek od swojego boskiego rodzica. Władca wstał i zszedł z podestu. Zmniejszył swe rozmiary do ludzkich. W dłoni nadal trzymał piorun. -Popełniłem błąd. – przyznał spokojnym głosem. – Zlekceważyłem zagrożenie. Dałem się ponieść mojej dumie. Spojrzał na syna Posejdona. Przyłożył dłoń do serca. Ten spiął się wyraźnie i wyzywająco spojrzał na Zeusa. -Przysięgam na Styks, że będę teraz od zawsze i na wieki słuchać i szanować głosu herosów. Przysięgam, że nie zlekceważę żadnego boga, który nie jest Olimpijczykiem. Przysięgam – zacisnął szczeki. – aby nie nieść nienawiści do innych herosów i akceptować… akceptować ich wybory i decyzje. Przysięgam na Styks! Niebo zdawało się w tym momencie pociemnieć. Zaszumiało. Ciche głosy dochodzące spod posadzki zdawały się mówić: „Złożyłeś przysięgę. Pamiętaj.” Przez moment stał, dumny i wyprostowany niczym struna. Jego słowa brzmiały dźwięcznie i głośno. Jeśli czegokolwiek można było się spodziewać po tacie Jasona, to wszystkiego, tylko nie takiej przysięgi. Znaczyło to tylko, że poważnie zastanowił się nad wszystkim co się stało. -A teraz… zapraszam na ucztę i świętowanie zwycięstwa! – na dłoni pojawił się złoty puchar. – Zdrowie! -ZDROWIE! – ryknęli wszyscy, gdy odebrali swoje napoje z rąk krążących nimf. Cała sala wypełniła się również przekąskami i latającymi tacami. Rozbrzmiała muzyka i wszyscy zabrali się do tańców. Stał tuż koło Piper, ale zanim się zdecydował zobaczył, że już inni podbiegają, chcą poprosić ją do tańca. Nie dał im tej szansy i ubiegł ich. -Pipes – szepnął cicho i wbił wzrok w jej piękne oczy, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. – Mogę cię prosić do tańca? Podała mu rękę. -Jak najbardziej, panie Grace. Zatańczyli kawałek. Po chwili oparła głowę o jego ramię. -Jason… – wymruczała. – Moglibyśmy tak zostać… -Wiem. – przybliżył usta do jej szyi. – Wiem… Wtuleni w siebie krążyli wśród innych par. Gdzieś mignął mu Frank z Hazel i Reyna z Nikiem. -Skoro mamy rezydencję tutaj, na Olimpie – zagadnęła – W każdej chwili możemy tu przyjść i zamieszkać. Pokiwał głową. -Nie sądzisz, że Obóz Herosów byłby… lepszym miejscem na początek? Zatrzęsła się lekko. Odchyliła głowę z zmrużonymi powiekami, bacznie mu się przypatrując. -Być może… a później gdybyśmy… mieli dzieci? Zatkała go ta myśl. Nie rozważał tego jeszcze. Z trudem wydusił z siebie. -Mhm… no.. wiesz. Wycieczka na Olimp byłaby bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Mogą zobaczyć rezydencję swoich dziadków… kiedyś… -No właśnie – dorzuciła z mocą – Więc nie jest źle. Dzieci… były one dla niego równie odległe jak myśl, że może zostać nieśmiertelny. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Nagle wpadli na jakąś dziewczynę. Zafalowały jej dziwne, kolorowe włosy. Obrzuciła ich wściekłym spojrzeniem. -Tańczcie może bardziej prosto, co?! – warknęła i wyminęła ich. Spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni, po czym parsknęli śmiechem. -Tańczyć prosto? Ciekawy pomysł. -Ciekawe kim jest… Zachichotali. Nagle Jasona coś zaniepokoiło. W kącie sali zobaczył Posejdona wraz z Hestią. Z zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądali się jemu. Nie… nie, nie. Nie jemu… tej dziewczynie. Obejrzał się. Zniknęła już wśród tłumu. Przez jedną chwilę wydawało mu się, że nad ich głową mignęły Fata… -Wszystko okej? – zapytała go Piper. -Taak… jasne. Tylko coś… mnie zaniepokoiło. Już jest wszystko w porządku – dodał widząc jej minę. Przy najbliżej okazji postanowił dostać się w okolice dwójki bogów… Piętro 600 cz.II Ten bal czy przyjęcie, jak to tam zwać, było bardzo przyjemne. Nie spodziewał się, że mu się spodoba, ale tak. Spodobało mu się. Cieszył się bliskością przyjaciół. Gdy zatańczył z kilkoma innymi półbogami, poczuł mrowienie na karku. Ktoś na niego patrzył. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Kymopoleję. Bogini stała w pięknej sukni, koloru jasnego błękitu. Kolczyki w kształcie pereł rzucały rozmigotane światła na jej szyję. Przekaz spojrzenia był jasny. Podszedł do niej i zaczęli tańczyć. -Dobrze dreptasz, Pontifexie – zagaiła. – Twoja dziewczyna musiała być zadowolona. -Nie zgłaszała skarg. – odparł cichym głosem. Zawirowali, a Jason czuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Ta bogini zdecydowanie lubiła obroty. -Piękny prezent od Olimpijczyków. Rezydencja wśród innych nieśmiertelnych… i osobisty prezent od każdego rodzica. Jestem ciekawa co zaplanował ci twój ojciec, synu Jupitera. -Nie wiem. – przełknął ślinę – Nie zależy mi na nagrodach. Kym zachichotała cicho. Jej morskie oczy błysnęły. -Jakaż szlachetna postawa. Szkoda tylko, że nie możesz tego powiedzieć swojemu ojcu… chyba planuje coś większego a gdybyś odmówił… – poruszył się niespokojnie – uraziłbyś jego dumę, jak to zrobił mój braciszek, odrzucając propozycję nieśmiertelności. Widzisz, niektórzy mają dumę większą niż powinni. Władca nie powinien być dumny. Może to, co się wydarzyło przy walce z Gają otworzyło mu nieco oczy… -Bogowie są bogami. Nic na to nie poradzimy. -Ależ nieprawda. – umknęła szybko jakiejś parze, ciągnąc za sobą Jasona. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie. I ja cię muszę o tym przekonywać? -Mhm… Nagle przyciągnęła go do siebie, na tyle blisko by poczuł się niezręcznie. -Posłuchaj mnie, Jasonie Grace. Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. -Co to znaczy? – zapytał drżącym głosem. -To znaczy tyle, że Leon… tak, tak – zamruczała na widok jego miny – wasz Leon być może znalazł drogę wśród ciemności. Nie mówię tego na pewno, ale miał szansę. -Żyje?! – wykrztusił. -Tego nie powiedziałam. – odparła. – To jedna rzecz, którą chciałam ci przekazać… następna jest o wiele gorsza. Nachyliła się tak, że dostrzegł to, co ma między dekoltem. Oblał się rumieńcem. Jej oddech łaskotał go po szyi i uchu. -Strzeżcie się tego, co z ziemi wypływa. Oczekujcie inwazji. Rozlewu krwi wśród swoich… zamieszania, napięcia, niezgody. Przeszłość potrafi wiele namieszać. Tak będzie w przypadku Obozu Herosów. Jeden kamyczek z przeszłości ruszy całą lawinę, która może być nie powstrzymana. Bądźcie czujni, zanim będzie za późno… Po jego plecach przeszły dreszcze. Odsunął się szybko. -Eee… jasne. Oczywiście. – wyjąkał. -Potraktuj to poważnie. W przeciwnym razie się nie podniesiecie. I znikła. Tak po prostu. Stał przez moment jak osłupiały. Inne pary trącały go w tańcu, ale on ledwo to rejestrował. Jego myśli pomknęły ku wspomnieniom. Musiała przyznać, że to była dobra rekompensata za wszystko, co przeszli. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie taka jakiej oboje by pragnęli. Pocałowała delikatnie w usta Percy’ego. -Idę się czegoś napić. – poinformowała go. -W porządku. – skinął głową. Napoje znajdowały się akurat tam, gdzie Posejdon i Hestia zażarcie o czymś dyskutowali. Nigdy nie wiedziała bogini ogniska domowego tak poruszonej. Kocim krokiem przemknęła w ich stronę. Gdy znalazła się przy butelce z Sprite, wzięła dryfującą w powietrzu, koło niej szklankę. Nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale jej ciekawska natura zwyciężyła. -Dobrze wiesz, że muszą się o sobie dowiedzieć! – doszły do niej wyraźnie wzburzone słowa Hestii. – Prędzej czy później i tak odkryją prawdę. Wolałbyś żeby dokonali tego sami i skierowali swój gniew przeciw tobie? -Nie teraz, siostro. Nie może to nastąpić od razu. Musiałbym przyznać się do niej, a dobrze wiesz jak zareagowałby Zeus. Musiałbym go najpierw jakoś udobruchać, podać argumenty. -Zeus nie będzie miał wyboru. -Och. Ależ będzie miał. – wycedził Posejdon. – Jeśli będzie trzeba wystąpię naprzeciw niego. -Czy to coś zmieni jak powiesz mu później? – na jej placach zatańczył ogień. – Będzie tak samo wytrącony z równowagi, bracie. -Nie. – odrzekł. – Póki co, niech się cieszą tym co mają. Ledwie co usunęliśmy zagrożenie ze strony Gai. Rozmówczyni poruszyła się. Jej oczy zapłonęły. -Będziesz… – westchnęła i urwała. – Jak w takim razie to ukryjesz? Zamglisz ich umysły? Zablokujesz jej umiejętności? Przypuszczalnie niektórych nawet nie będziesz w stanie powstrzymać. Jest narodzona z chaosu. -Cokolwiek będę musiał. – odparł twardo. – Fata mi sprzyjają, czuję to. Odwlekam decyzję w słusznej sprawie. -Popełniasz błąd – ostrzegła go. – Nie chcę by Ci młodzi herosi padli ofiarami gniewu naszego brata, a i późniejsze wyjawienie prawdy im zaszkodzi. -Nie, gdy nadejdzie czas… – potarł czoło w skupieniu -Nie będzie dobrego czasu. To już się zaczyna dziać. Hades zjawiłby się na tak wielkiej uroczystości! Aż takim wielkim sknerą to on nie jest. Nie zjawił się… a czego to dowodzi? -Że mu się nie chciało, siostro? -Nie! – sapnęła gniewnie. Pierwszy raz można było ją zobaczyć tak wściekłą. – Tego, że coś się stało! -Marne dociekania. – machnął ręką Posejdon. – Ja równie dobrze mógłbym się nie pojawić. Muszę pilnować teraz królestwa przed wściekłymi doradcami. Uznałem znaczną większość moich dzieci w morzu. W każdej chwili mój pałac może runąć pod oblężeniem. Myślę, że gdyby Hades chciał, to by się zjawił. Znamy jego humory nie od dziś. Nie potrzebuje powodu by się nie pojawić. Annabeth niemalże czuła jak uginają się pod nią nogi. Jakaś Mina… siostra? Z trudem mogła w to uwierzyć. Kolejne dziecko Wielkiej Trójki… Nie wiedziała, że jakiekolwiek jeszcze jest. Myślała, że Percy, Jason, Thalia, Hazel i Nico byli jedynymi… ale przecież przed poznaniem rzymian też sądziła, że tylko Percy i Nico mają rodziców jako najwyższych bogów. Skrzywiła się i odstawiła szklankę z napojem na stół. Z trudem, na miękkich nogach podeszła do swojego chłopaka. -Percy – rzuciła cicho. – Zabierz mnie stąd… nie czuję się za dobrze. Na jego twarzy odmalował się niepokój. Nie zapytał co się stało, tylko wziął ja na ramiona ku gwizdach i pokrzykiwaniu najbliższych herosów. Za to go kochała. Wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. -Co się stało? – usłyszała przerażony głos Hazel – Annabeth, wszystko gra? Wymamrotała coś, ale zostało to stłumione przez koszulę. Faktycznie źle się poczuła… chyba przez tego Sprite’a. Jak przez mgłę słyszała, że syn Posejdona z kimś rozmawia. Zarejestrowała zmianę głośności i temperatury. Zrobiło się chłodniej i ciszej. Jakiś trzask… i jeszcze jeden. Po czym zrobiło się cieplej i całkowicie cicho. Cały czas miała zamknięte oczy. Głowa zaczęła jej pulsować z bólu. Ostatnio często miewała migreny. Poczuła jak chłopak kładzie ją na czymś miękkim. Odkryła, że to kołdra. Zrzuciła obuwie z stóp i ułożyła się wygodnie. To w takim razie musiał być ten apartament. Z chęcią by go obejrzała, ale nie miała siły. Chłopak pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. -Muszę iść – powiedział. – Odpoczywaj. Chciał odejść, ale chwyciła jego dłoń. -Zostań – wyszeptała. – Zostań przy mnie. Proszę. Zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie można było nic wyczytać z błękitu jego oczu. Jednak w końcu usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Przesunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce, a on wsunął się koło niej. Przygarnął ją do swojej piersi. -Kocham cię… -Ja ciebie też, Glonojadzie – zacisnęła powieki. Zatańczyły przed nią kolorowe smugi… nie potrzebowała wiele czasu by zapaść w sen. Z ulgą oddaliła się od bólu. A sen był jeden z tych najgorszych i zarazem najcudowniejszych jaki mógł być. Rachel Elizabeth Dare siedziała na czarnym tronie wykonanym z czarnego marmuru. Dookoła niej kłębił się dym. W całym pomieszczeniu było ciemno Nie było widać nic po za przeraźliwie bladą twarzą Wyroczni. Jej włosy unosiły się w powietrzu, jakby poruszane delikatnym wiatrem. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte. Wzrok niewidomy, wbity w przestrzeń. Trzymała kurczowo zaciśnięte dłonie na podłokietnikach. Nagle z jej ust wydobyła się zielonkawa chmura. Zaczęła mówić, ale jej usta nie poruszały się. Głos zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd. Zawilec losy plecie Starą Baśnią świat oplecie Pan Otchłani już się budzi Podziemi króla moc ostudzi Już otwarta przestrzeń światów Pląta się dwoista pośród kwiatów Potwora tego pokona tylko coś płytkiego a zali głębokiego Poświęcenie dwojga obytych glorią i chwałą na wieki okrytych Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało chrapliwie, jakby ktoś pocierał papierem ściernym. -Dwójka herosów przez Achlys przeklętą, ruszy drogą znów pokrętną. Doznała dziwnego uczucia, jakby chciała iść, ale jej nogi ugrzęzły w bagnie. Strach zjeżył jej włosy. Chciała stąd uciec. Nie wiedziała, że w tej pustce ma jakiekolwiek materialne ciało. Zaczęła młócić rękami i krzyczeć. Nagle wszystko uległo zmianie. Znalazła się na plaży nad zatoką Long Island. Gwiazdy mrugały nad jej chłopakiem, który pochylał się nad nią, całując jej szyję i ramiona. Spanikowała. -Percy! – próbowała go zrzucić. – Przestań. Zamruczał niczym kot i spojrzał na nią niebieskimi, hipnotyzującymi oczami. -Przecież nic się nie stanie… Pamiętała, że wtedy mu się oparła, ale teraz nie była w stanie. „To tylko sen” – jęknęła w myślach. – „Przecież, to tylko sen…” Więc już więcej nie protestowała, tylko zatopiła palce w jego włosy. Lęk zniknął nagle i został zastąpiony innymi uczuciami. Zareagował natychmiast na tę zmianę. Poddała się jemu całkowicie. Chłodny wiatr chłodził ich rozpalone ciała. -Percy… – jęknęła tylko. Nie odpowiedział. Po czym zapadła nagła ciemność. Zdawało się, że trwała ona długo. Trwała i trwała. Poczuła łaskoczące ciepło na policzku. Zbudziła się, ale nadal nie otwierała oczu. Było jej… przyjemnie. Nader przyjemnie. Chciała tak zostać na wieki. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że wczoraj… chwilę. Wczoraj? Usiadła szybko, odrzucając kołdrę i rozejrzała się. Słońce wpadało przez wielkie okiennice z czerwonymi zasłonami, naprzeciwko wielkiego łóżka z srebrnym, pokrytym wzorkami baldachimem. Kasztanową, drewnianą podłogę pokrywał duży i miękki, wyzłacany dywan. Odkryła, że jest całkowicie naga i o mało nie zapiszczała. Obok niej, leżał rozciągnięty na brzuchu (również nagi.. o bogowie) Percy. Chrapał cicho, a włosy opadały mu na twarz. Przyjrzała się pięknie wyrzeźbionej figurze syna Posejdona. Zganiła siebie za myśli mącące w tej chwili jej umysł. Musiała skupić się nad czymś innym. Zastanowiła się nad znaczeniem snu. Czuła jak żołądek zwija się jej w supeł. Jeśli się nie myliła… to była przepowiednia. Być może nawet ta o której wspomniał Posejdon… wczoraj. Na prawej ścianie prostopadłej do tej, przy której znajdowało się (ich?) łóżko, obok drzwi wisiał kalendarz z zegarem. A więc dziś już był szósty sierpnia. Wtorek. Wskazówki pokazywały w pół do dziesiątą. Cały czas próbowała przetrawić, to co się wydarzyło i jakim cudem. Ich incydent nad Long Island… to był sen. W takim razie jakim cudem przeniosło się to do rzeczywistości? Była pewna, że kładła się spać, owszem, razem z nim, ale… Najciszej jak mogła wstała i pozbierała swoje ubrania. Nie pomyliła się, sądząc, że te drzwi po lewej stronie prowadzą do łazienki. Wskoczyła do kabiny i wzięła szybki, chłodny prysznic. Na razie wolała się nie zastanawiać nad konsekwencjami. Gdy skończyła, zakręciła kurki z wodą i rozczesała wilgotne włosy. Całkiem gotowa, opuściła pomieszczenie. Percy nadal spał. Cicho przemknęła przez pokój i wyszła na korytarz, który poprowadził ją do drzwi. Wyszła na jedną z wielu uliczek miasta przyklejonego do Olimpu. Postanowiła się przejść i pomyśleć. Komplikacje Obudził się z niejasnym przeczuciem, że jest już późno i raczej ludzie o tej porze nie wstają a już są dawno na nogach. Gdy pomacał ręką koło siebie, oczekując fragmentu ciała Annabeth i go nie zastał, rozbudził się już na dobre. Przeczesał palcami swoją czarną czuprynę i odkrył, że jej dziewczyny nie ma razem z nim. Musiała się już pozbierać. Nagle z lekkim strachem zaczął się zastanawiać jak odebrała ich swawole? Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł plamki krwi na pościeli. Zerwał się natychmiast z łóżka z zamiarem przeproszenia córki Ateny, ale wiedział, że jeśli stało się lub stanie się to, czego w tej chwili się obawiał, to żadne przeprosiny nic nie dadzą. Narzucił na siebie to co mu wpadło w rękę i wybiegł na korytarz. Pozwiedzał niechcący salon i kuchnię. Nie było jej tam. Pognał więc do drzwi i wypadł prosto na ulice miasta. Ścieżka była brukowana a przy niej stało mnóstwo straganów i innych pierdół. Rozejrzał się. Nie, nie. Nie mogła tu być, bo nie znosiła pamiątek… przynajmniej tych, które tu były. Niedaleko znajdowała się fontanna a przy niej siedział starzec w niebieskiej szacie. Percy uznał, że skoro ma niebieskie szaty, to może mu zaufać. Podbiegł i zapytał się go: -Nie widział pan gdzieś… -Och, ależ owszem – odparł starczym głosem. – Widziałem. Zmieszane serce i umysł, ale kochający i pragnący. Idź za jej myślami a łatwo ją odnajdziesz. -Dzięki… – mruknął. – Bardzo pomocne. Chyba jednak miał trochę racji. Niedaleko głównej drogi, znalazł inną, niepozornie chowającą się wśród pnączy i drzew. Przedarł się przez to wszystko i wypadł na małą polankę z stawem. Siedziała tam, zamyślona i piękna. Podszedł do niej, najciszej jak potrafił, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. -Annabeth – szepnął. – Przepraszam. Nie zareagowała przez moment. Po chwili dopiero odwróciła ku niemu głowę i wstała. Wtuliła się w niego. Czuł jak drży i zdziwił się. Przytulił ją więc mocniej. Płakała. Gdy w miarę się uspokoiła i otarła łzy, spojrzała na niego. -Wracajmy do obozu, Percy. Usłyszałam kilka niepokojących informacji o wczorajszym wieczorze i nocy, która nas ominęła. Nie zrobiła żadnej aluzji do tego, co między nimi zaszło. Postanowił sam nie tykać tego tematu. -Okej. – zgodził się. – nie zapytał skąd słyszała. Dostali się tam na pegazach, które przywołał Percy. Od razu ich rozpoznano. Gdy tylko wylądowali, otoczyła ich grupka herosów. Jeden z nich, rudowłosy chłopak, syn Nemezis wyjaśnił im szybko, że jest zebranie starszyzny obozowej i senatu Rzymskiego. Nikt nie mógł ich wczoraj znaleźć ani się skontaktować po tym jak wyszli. Ponoć miało miejsce bardzo kontrowersyjne i niepokojące wydarzenie… prosi się ich o szybkie pojawienie na naradzie. Milen, bo tak miał na imię, chciał mówić dalej, ale Annabeth przerwała mu szybko. -Dowiemy się wszystkiego za chwilę. Dzięki za wprowadzenie. Ruszyli szybkim krokiem ku Wielkiemu Domowi. Percy ledwo mógł nadążyć. -Skąd pomysł, że będą w Wielkim Domu – zapytał zdyszany. – Przecież zebrania są zazwyczaj przy stole ping-pong-owym… -Uwierz mi, że tam właśnie są. – odparła, nieco rozdrażniona. Czując burzę wiszącą w powietrzu, postanowił się już nie spierać. Kiedyś będą musieli o tym przecież porozmawiać. Dopadli szybko drzwi i wtoczyli się do środka. Stanęli tuż przed zebranymi w środku dowódcami poszczególnych domków i senatu. Wzrok wszystkich przez moment skupił się na nich i zapanowało milczenie. Chejron pierwszy się otrząsnął. -Percy, Annabeth. Dobrze, że jesteście. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie was wczoraj znaleźć a miało miejsce pewne niepokojące wydarzenie. – machnął ręką. – Siądźcie proszę. Szybko zrobiono im miejsce. Syn Posejdona napotkał zamyślone spojrzenie Piper. Uniósł brew w geście: „O co chodzi?”. Jej twarz wyrażała przez moment dezaprobatę, lecz po chwili zamieniła wyraz na totalne skupienie. Jej oczy zdawały się mówić: „Nic. Pogadamy później.” Wzruszył ledwo dostrzegalnie ramionami. Po salonie rozeszły się szmery. Jego wygląd zmienił się tylko o tyle, że po środku stał jeden wielki stół i mnóstwo krzeseł. Nic więcej. U szczytu stołu, koło Reyny i Franka siedział chłopak o ciemnej karnacji i w szatach augura. Odchrząknąwszy lekko, wstał. -Tak więc – zaczął głośno. – Będę się streszczał. Wczoraj gdy wznoszono toast na cześć zwycięstwa, jakie odnieśliśmy nad Gają, a było to wszakże wielkie i piękne wydarzenie, pośrodku pięknej sali Olimpu – przypomnę wszystkim, że wykonane przez obecną tu i znaną wszystkim córkę Ateny, wielką bohaterkę… Rzymianie jęknęli w ramach protestu a Annabeth lekko się zarumieniła. -Tytus, miałeś się streszczać! – syknęła dziewczyna w wściekle zielonych włosach. -Co? – spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie. – Och, no tak. No więc, gdy wzniesiono toast, pośrodku pojawił się dziwny dym. Początkowo uznano to za jakiś ładny efekt służący ku zabawieniu publiczności lecz z każdą minutą, można rzecz sekundą… jak ten czas szybko mija… -Tytus, zlituj się. – westchnął Frank. Augur wyrzucił ręce w górę. -No już dobrze! Z tego dymu uformowała się postać niejakiego syna Nemezis – Evana Nakamura… -Ethana – przerwała mu zniecierpliwiona Clarise. -… i przemówił do nas. Nadał następującą wiadomość – z kieszeni jeansów, które miał pod swoją szatą wydobył skrawek papieru. Chrząknął znów i wygładził kartkę. „Czy on to zapisał?” – zastanawiał się Percy. Poczuł nieokreślone uczucie, jakby strachu. Ethan? Ten Ethan? Zaschło mu w ustach. -Niosę ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich herosów w Obozie. Nikt nie wie, kto po jakiej stronie stanie. Nadszedł czas na to, aby w końcu zdecydować. Za dwa tygodnie dokona się koniec końca. Apokalipsa, która przysłuży ciemności gnieżdżącej się w otchłaniach Tartaru. Stary wróg powstanie na nowo. Ja wybrałem nową drogę dzięki ludziom, dla których zginąłem. Walczymy z tym samym uzurpatorem. -Nie mów mi, Tytusie, że tego nie upiększyłeś, bo cię znam. – Reyna zastukała palcem o blat stołu. – Jednak przekaz był mniej więcej właśnie taki. Chłopak zerknął ku Chejronowi, wyraźnie oburzony i usiadł z powrotem. -Wielu z was nie docenia greckiej sztuki dobierania słów, moi mili rzymianie. Chejron wyznaje się w tej sztuce. Kilka śmiechów zabrzmiało niedaleko. Centaur westchnął z niejakim rozbawieniem. -Mniej więcej, ale skupmy się na incydencie. Wielu starszych obozowiczów greckich miało niewyraźne miny. Córka Ateny była na tyle roztrzęsiona, że szklanka, którą próbowała utrzymać dygotała niebezpiecznie. Odłożyła ją na stół. -Co dalej? – zapytała z niejakim trudem. -Co dalej? – powtórzyła ponuro Clarise. – Pociemniało jak w grobowcu. Jakiś głos zaczął go wołać i łapa wciągnęła go do podziemia. Jedyne co zdołał jeszcze powiedzieć to jest to, że mamy was – ciebie i Jacksona ostrzec przed… i nie dokończył. Skrzywiła się, a wśród zebranych znów zapanował szmer. Szeptano z niepokojem i czekano na ich odpowiedź. -To za bardzo jest symboliczne… – mruknęła Rachel niepewnie. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć. -Tak, tak. – pokiwał głową Dakota. – W dodatku widziano Hestię jak trzymała tę słynną puszkę, co ją Prometeusz podarował Pandorze… -Puszka Pandory. – podpowiedział Percy wstrząśnięty. -No a jakże! – zawołał nagle z ożywieniem centurion. – To było to. Trzymała tę puszkę i była śmiertelnie przerażona. Pojawiła się znikąd. -Kto? – zapytał Frank. – Puszka czy Hestia? -Puszka, pretorze! – warknął Tytus. Kilka osób potwierdziło to zdarzenie. -W każdym razie – jeden z oficerów zabrał głos. – Reszta bogów wyglądała tak, jakby zobaczyła ducha. Natychmiast kazali nam abyśmy opuścili Olimp i zebrali się na naradzie. Powiedzieli, że przed podjęciem jakiejkolwiek ważniejszej decyzji mamy czekać na dowódców obozu Herosów. Postanowiliśmy tę noc jeszcze spożytkować na sen i dziś odbyć naradę. Po tych słowach zapadła znów grobowa, prawie nierozerwalna cisza. Annabeth przymknęła oczy i odchyliła się w krześle. Była zaskoczona, podobnie jak Percy. Jednak coś jeszcze musiało być i on wyczuwał to podświadomie. Zanim zdołał się o to zapytać, sama zaczęła. -To musi być to – wymamrotała. Podniosła wzrok na Chejrona i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech. -Miała sen – wyznała. – Tej nocy. Śniła mi się Rachel w okowach dymu. Wypowiadała przepowiednię. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. -Jej treść… Zanim cokolwiek zdołała dodać, czy powiedzieć wtrąciła się Rachel i zdecydowanym głosem wyrecytowała: Zawilec losy plecie Starą Baśnią świat oplecie Pan Otchłani już się budzi Podziemi króla moc ostudzi Już otwarta przestrzeń światów Pląta się dwoista pośród kwiatów Potwora tego pokona tylko coś płytkiego a zarazem głębokiego Poświęcenie dwojga obytych glorią i chwałą na wieki okrytych -Dwójka herosów przez Achlys przeklętą, ruszy drogą znów pokrętną. – dorzuciła An. Wyrocznia rzuciła jej spojrzenie z ukosa. -Ile widziałaś? Czy to był cały sen, czy było coś jeszcze? Drgnęła jej nieznacznie twarz, gdy odpowiadała. Jednakże przemówiła spokojnie i z opanowaniem. -Tak, to był tylko ten sen. Percy dostrzegł jak Piper oraz Hazel wymieniły spojrzenia. Dziewczyny potrafiły wyczuć „coś- więcej-co-nie-było-aż-takim-niczym” swoim szóstym zmysłem. Nie przeszedł nawet najmniejszy szmer. Chejron, który uważnie wysłuchał przepowiedni, poprosił by powtórzono ją jeszcze raz. Pokiwał ze smutkiem głową. -Annabeth, czy byłaś świadkiem jakiś jeszcze poszlak? -Tak. Rozmowy Posejdona z Hestią. Jason rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie. -Byłaś przy nich? -Owszem. – przytaknęła. – Byłam, ponieważ podeszłam aby się napić. Z ich rozmowy wynikało, że… Zerknęła nerwowo na swojego chłopaka, a on znów doznał dziwnego uczucia, że coś przed nim ukrywa. -Wynikało, że Hades nie pojawił się na uroczystości, bo coś go zatrzymało. Posejdon nie chciał wierzyć, ale… -Po tych wersach teoria Hestii może się zgadzać. – dokończyła Thalia Grace, ukryta w cieniu. -No właśnie. – schowała drżące dłonie pod stół. – Pan otchłani już się budzi, podziemi króla moc ostudzi. Nastroje znacznie się pogorszyły. Lou Ellen pochyliła się nad kulą z Mgły, którą wyczarowała. -Pan otchłani… znaczy Tartar? -Chyba tak. – zgodził się Frank. – Innej możliwości nie ma. Natomiast król podziemi… -Tak. Tartar. A król podziemi… wiemy doskonale, że to Hades – centaur utkwił wzrok w przeciwległej ścianie. – Tym bardziej zawilec nie wróży nic dobrego. Pamiętacie mit o Adonisie? Ukochanym Afrodyty, który został rozszarpany przez zwierzę Aresa… na jego ciele wyrosły wtedy kwiaty zwane Anemonami, czyli inaczej Zawilce… od tego mitu i okoliczności zawilec jest zwany kwiatem śmierci. -Aa.. a ta Stara Baśń? – Tytus był wyraźnie podniecony. – To jest coś o czym nigdy nie słyszałem… Chejron pokręcił głową. -Kojarzę takie coś. Wiem, że istnieje Stara Baśń, ale zakazano o tym komukolwiek wspominać. Istnieje mit nawet na ten temat… – urwał. – Nie mogę więcej powiedzieć. Złożyłem przysięgę panu Zeusowi. -Jest tak niebezpieczna, że nie można o niej nawet słówkiem pisnąć? – zakpił Will. – Ludzie bez żartów. -No dobra. – odezwała się Hazel. – A ta przestrzeń otwarta? Co to oznacza? Koordynator spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. -Sama najlepiej powinnaś to wiedzieć, córko Plutona. Dotyczy to twojej i Nica działki. Zmarszczyła brwi. Barwa jej źrenic zmieniała się co chwilkę. Jason miał zmartwioną minę, podobnie jak inni. Jakakolwiek nadzieja związana z tym, że teraz będą mogli w spokoju odpocząć prysnęła w jednej chwili. Poczuł dłoń Annabeth zaciskającą się na jego kolanie. Oplótł ją swoją. -Och. – na twarzy Lewesque pojawiło się przerażenie. – To nie może być to… -To znaczy co? – Frank obserwował ją z niepokojem. -Przestrzeń, błona… oddziela świat śmiertelników od świata zmarłych… z tego co wiem nie mówi się o niej i oficjalnie nie istnieje, ale jest i pełni swoją funkcję. Miranda zachłysnęła się sokiem z agrestu, który popijała. -Na wszystkich bogów! Co jeszcze? -Dwoista. – Percy skrzywił się wymownie. – Chyba chodzi o kogoś z dwiema naturami czy coś. -Będziemy rozważać w trakcie. – oznajmił Chejron. – Jeden cel mamy jasny. Hades jest uwięziony przez boga otchłani. Świadczy o tym postać Ethana, która się pojawiła i ostrzegła nas przed zagrożeniem. Normalnie takie zjawy się nie pojawiają, a nawet jestem gotów sądzić, że był materialny jak ja czy wy. Błona uległa rozerwaniu. Trzeba ją z powrotem naprawić, bo inaczej zmarli, którzy powinni nimi być, będą powracać jako żywi. Do tego nie możemy dopuścić. -Trochę podobnie jak z Wrotami Śmierci. – zwrócił uwagę Jason. -Tak. Tyle, że Wrota były przepustką i miały swój rytm. A błona, czy też przestrzeń już nie. W każdej chwili może się pojawić ktoś, kogo będziemy się nie spodziewać… -Bierzesz również pod uwagę potwory? – Nico di Angelo wbił spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w Percy’ego. Poczuł się nieswojo pod intensywnym spojrzeniem syna Hadesa, ale nic nie powiedział. Wielu zerkało ku niemu i córce Ateny. -Tak. Również i potwory. Co oznacza więcej problemów na głowie, no i… -Misję – dokończono niemalże chórem. -Właśnie. – przytaknął centaur. – Dobrze by było już dziś wyłonić herosów, którzy ruszyli by ku podziemiu. Nie mamy oczywiście pomocy w postaci Rachel, bo jej moc dalej nie funkcjonuje, jednakże jest jeszcze nasza harpia z którą, mam nadzieję, z powodzeniem uda się skontaktować. Chóralna zgoda zakończyła obrady. Zaczęto się już zbierać gdy Jason jeszcze zawołał. -Moment! To nie wszystko. Wszyscy zamarli. -Ja… – przeczesał palcami włosy. – Rozmawiałem z Kymopoleją. Powiedziała mi, że Leo w jakiś sposób może wydostać się z ciemności. Zduszony krzyk wyrwał się z gardła Piper. -I ostrzegła nas przed zamieszaniem, zdradą, kłótniami i niechybnymi decyzjami, rozlewem krwi wśród swoich… miała na myśli z jakiegoś powodu Greków. Nie wiem co to może dokładnie oznaczać, ale chyba bardzo niepokojące… – machnął ręką. – To tyle co mi powiedziała. -Doskonale – rzuciła Annabeth. – Możemy potraktować to serio, bo mam pewne podejrzenia co do tego wszystkiego. Zgromadźmy się jutro po śniadaniu. Rachel przez ten czas, spróbuje czegoś dowiedzieć się jeszcze od Elli. Zgodzono się z tym i wszyscy ruszyli do swoich spraw. Nikt nie wspomniał ostatnich czterech wersów przepowiedni a ni tego jednego, dodatkowego. Nie musiano o nim wspominać. Było wiadomym kto ruszy na tę wyprawę w pierwszej kolejności. No więc jak? Dopadła go, gdy już miał wchodzić do swojego domku. Nie czuł się dobrze z świadomością, że znów muszą gdzieś ruszać a tym bardziej, że Annabeth może być… no. Ciężko mu było nawet o tym myśleć, szczególnie teraz. Piper McLean zawołała go po imieniu i poprosiła by się zatrzymał. Uczynił to niechętnie, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. -Co się stało? – zapytał. Dziobnęła go palcem w pierś. -Ty już dobrze wiesz co się stało. Czuł jak jego twarz oblewa rumieniec. A więc wiedziała jakimś cudem. Może Ann jej powiedziała? Nie, nie zrobiłaby tego. Zbyt intymna rzecz, nawet jak na przyjaciółkę. Choć kto tam wiedział co dziewczyny sobie mówią. -A ty co? – burknął. – Przyzwoitka? Potrząsnęła głową. -Dobrze wiesz, że tu nie chodzi o kontrolowanie, tylko o konsekwencje. Pomyślałeś jakie mogą być? Zapiekło go w gardle i zawróciło mu się w głowie. -To… – wydusił. – To była chwila i już. Straciliśmy nad sobą panowanie… -Dziwię się tylko Annabeth. Zawsze jest opanowana i tak łatwo nie ulega emocjom. – westchnęła. – Nie chciałabym się mieszać, ale nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Pokręcił głową. -Skąd wiesz? Zarumieniła się lekko nagle. Odwróciła od niego wzrok i poszurała butem po ziemi. -Chciałam zobaczyć jak się ma, no i… cóż. – zerknęła na niego nagle nieśmiało. – Zobaczyłam Was… ale najdziwniejsze było to, że oboje jakbyście byli w jakimś amoku. Uniósł brwi i przeczesał palcami włosy. -Ee… jestem niemalże całkowicie pewien, że oboje byliśmy całkowicie świadomi. Wyglądała tak, jakby widziała coś całkowicie innego, ale nie odezwała się już. Odeszła bez słowa, zostawiają go przed domkiem oszołomionego nieco i wstrząśniętego. Zaskoczyła go bezpośrednia szczerość Piper, ale wierzył, że działa ku ich dobru. Nie życzyłaby mu chyba źle. W końcu jej też choć trochę zależało na ich szczęściu. Dochodziła druga godzina. Powoli zbierano się na obiad. Cały dzień aż do wieczora spędzili na najróżniejszych zajęciach, ale nie wykazywano przy tym specjalnego entuzjazmu. Wiadomość o nowej Przepowiedni, zgasiła wszystkim dobre nastroje, jak porządny (uwaga) wonż �� strażacki buchający ogień. Unikano tematu jak (właśnie) ognia i niechętnie wygłaszano opinie na jego temat. Jason cały czas wspominał Nico o słowa Kymopolei, który po raz kolejny powtarzał mu, że to niemożliwe. Piper skupiając się na zajęciach z szermierki o mało nie pociachała Hazel na kotlety. Ogólnie Rzymianie głośnym rykiem wypłoszyli driady z lasu, które z piskiem czmychnęły na plantacje. Gdy Annabeth poszła sprawdzić co się stało, okazało się, że pierwsza i piąta kohorta złowiły dzikiego odyńca, który (jakimś cudem) skrzeczał, że jest Antonim Edwardem Odyńcem*. Dakota radośnie zatarł dłonie i powiedział, że przynajmniej będzie co jeść na obiad, na co oburzony Grover odpowiedział mu, że jest wstrętnym niszczycielem dobrej energii i Rzymianie nie zrozumieją (w porównaniu do Greków) co to znaczy współżyć z naturą. Percy smętnie rozmawiał z nimfami nad brzegiem zatoki i został wciągnięty w małą, wodną igraszkę. Skończył w wielkim siniakiem pod okiem, bo jeden z trytonów przywalił mu za to, że podrywa jego nimfę i nazwał go nimfomanem. Gdy opowiedział to Annabeth, ta tak się zaczęła śmiać, że przez dłuższy czas, nie mogła się uspokoić. W końcu gdy wybił gong, zwołując na kolację, wszyscy byli jakoś bardziej podniesieni na duchu. Gwar wypełnił jadalnię, a wszystkie stoły zostały pozajmowane. Gdy odprawiono ceremonię, zabrano się do jedzenia. Mina jakimś cudem dostała się w pobliże głównego stołu, przy którym siedział słynny Percy Jackson… swoją drogą miał takie same włosy jak ona, tylko że miała zafarbowane. A on nie… i był boski. No, a przy okazji zajęty… Pomyślała również o wnerwiającym augurze Tytusie. W sumie… też był niezły. Udało się jej zdobyć miejscówkę koło córki Aresa, która łypnęła na nią gniewnie. -Widać, że podlotek. Zabierając się już za sztućce, zamarła. -Że niby kto? – prychnęła. – Ja? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i machnęła ręką. -Ano, że tak. Ty. Tutaj jest stół główny dla ważniejszych herosów, niż nowicjusze. Ten przystojniak spod Trójki westchnął. -Clarisse, daj jej już spokój. Nie jest jeszcze przydzielona nigdzie, niech tu sobie siedzi. -Kto? – Tytus stracił zainteresowanie swym kurczakiem. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł Minę. Zmrużył oczy. – Ach. Ona. Ożywiona dyskusja nad czymś, trwała w pobliżu Chejrona, który akurat coś mówił. Większość była zaangażowana, łącznie z Annabeth, więc niewiele osób mogło usłyszeć ową rozmowę, za co Wood podziękowała serdecznie w duchu. -Co to znaczy: „Ach. Ona”? – zapytała Piper, siedząca z drugiej strony stołu. Augur uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i zerknął na nią, spod ciemnych brwi. -Zgadza się. Przybyła do nas niedawno i już narobiła szumu, mimo tego, że jest na in probatio. – udał gniew, uderzając pięścią lekko w stół. – Tym bardziej, że nie jest jeszcze przydzielona. Wszyscy słuchający, z zainteresowaniem spojrzeli na dziewczynę. A ona pomyślała, że przy najbliższej okazji, strzeli mu w pysk. Co za gamoń. Najwyraźniej bycie nieoznaczonym było czymś gorszym. -E tam. – Percy pochłonął hamburgera w jednej chwili. – Kiedyś któryś z bogów wreszcie się przyzna. Po za tym złożyli przysięgę. -Hehe… zabawne. – burknęła Clarisse. – Doskonale wiemy, że oni z dotrzymywaniem obietnic mają problem. -A Ja uważam, że jednak coś tam z tego jest. – córka Afrodyty uśmiechnęła się lekko do niej. – Skoro pan Zeus sam już wyszedł z inicjatywą… może to coś ruszy w pozostałej reszcie. Tytys zakrztusił się kawałkiem mięsa i kaszlał przez chwilę, co zabawnie wyglądało, biorąc pod uwagę jego strój i miny jakie przy tym robił. Zielonowłosa milczała przez ten cały czas, skutecznie zajmując się stekiem. Rozmowa toczyła się nadal, ale ona nie brała w niej udziału. Wszystkie swoje słowa zachowywała dla siebie. Dopiero gdy wspomniano o jej walce z Reyna, wtedy zareagowała, nie mogąc wytrzymać. -Zgadza się. Pretor XII Legionu został rozłożony na łopatki. – oznajmiła, dumna z siebie, bo jak zdążyła zauważyć, kobieta cieszyła się ogromnym szacunkiem wśród nastolatków i podlotków. Jackson spojrzał na nią z uznaniem, tak samo jak Pontifex. Poczuła dziwny uścisk w brzuchu. -Wow. Brawo. Nie każdemu się to udaje. – powiedział ktoś ze śmiechem. Odwróciła się i dostrzegła wysoką dziewczynę o ciemnych włosach i punkowych ciuchach. Jej niezwykłe spojrzenie, penetrowało ją z góry na dół. W jej towarzystwie poczuła dziwne mrowienie na karku. -Thalia! – ożywiła się córka Aresa. – Chciałaś powiedzieć, że nikomu się to nie udaje. A ta tutaj – wskazała na Minę – Użyła jakieś sztuczki. -Żadna sztuczka – burknęła. – Była po prostu za wolna. Córka Zeusa jeszcze raz zbadała ją wzrokiem. -Byłaby dobrym materiałem na Łowczynię. – oznajmiła. – Wygląda na zwinną… -Znowu poszukujesz rekrutów? – Nico Di Angelo wyłonił się z cienia, nieopodal. – Myślałem, że ci już wystarczy. Atmosfera między nimi nagle stała się napięta niczym guma (do majtek). Groźne postawy, które przybrali, dały znać o tym, że nie za bardzo przepadają za sobą. Chłopak miał wyraźnie jakieś pretensje do porucznik, ale nigdy w towarzystwie ich nie wypowiedział na głos. Wszyscy schowali nosy w talerz. -Nie twoja sprawa, Di Angelo. – odparła chłodno. – W każdym razie – zwróciła się do Miny – Jakbyś była zainteresowana, to się zgłoś do mnie przez iryfon. Nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko skinęła głową. Jej buntowniczy nastrój gdzieś się ulotnił. Koledzy zerkali na nią ukradkiem. Nie miała pojęcia o co im chodzi. W końcu jednak Will przerwał milczenie. -Była też tu taka jedna kiedyś… też nieokreślona. – zerknął z z niepokojem na Nica. – Lecz teraz już wiemy, kim była. Zgłosiła się na Łowczynię dobrowolnie… i nie wróciła. Nikt nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu. -Co się z nią stało? -To samo co z większością herosów, Wood. – odparł z westchnieniem Tytus. – Zginęła dla dobra sprawy. Dla dobra bogów. Nikt się jej za to nie odwdzięczył. Wieczorem, gdy skończyła się kolacja, postanowiła zejść nad plażę i pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim. Ciągle nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co widziała. Wydawało się jej to tak nierealne, że w sumie prawdziwe… Bzdura. Klapnęła wygodnie na piasku i przyjrzała się zachodzącemu słońcu. Niewiele zarejestrowała z ostatnich wydarzeń. Jakby była w jakimś prawie odizolowanym kokonie. A jednak… Zbyt dużo się podziało. Zaczęła się gubić. Doszły ją czyjeś głosy. Zaciekawiona, przechyliła głowę, ale nie odwróciła się. Zbliżały się coraz bardziej. W końcu były tuż za jej plecami. Chciała się zerwać, gdy stwierdziła, że nie musi, bo rozmawiający przeszli swobodnie niedaleko niej, nawet jej nie zauważając. Rozpoznała tego czarnowłosego – dowódcę herosów znad Long Island i pretora Franka. Ten drugi zażarcie gestykulował, a Percy marszczył brwi. Skupiła się i zdołała usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. -… i wiemy, że na pewno ma jakieś zdolności. Woda się za nią poruszyła, gdy jeden z waszych ją przysłał… -Skąd wiecie, że to jeden z naszych? – zapytał zdziwiony Jackson. – Przecież nie mogliście w żadne sposób tego stwierdzić. -Nasi nie pojawiają się z powietrza i nie lądują z Małym Tybrze. Sprawa jasna, że użyto proszku teleportacyjnego, który jest ostatnio innowacyjnym wynalazkiem fau… znaczy satyrów. -Dobra… ale czemu twierdzicie, w takim razie, że może mieć coś ze mną wspólnego? Tęgi osiłek potarł z zakłopotaniem brodę. -No… ta poświata, która ją otoczyła… była niebieska. Podobna do twojej, gdy przywołujesz wodę. Rozumiesz… taka aura. Drugi pokręcił głową. -Wiedziałbym o tym. Ojciec na pewno by mi powiedział, gdybym miał więcej rodzeństwa. -Żaden się jeszcze nie przyznał… wszystko jest możliwe. -Każdy z nas wie, doskonale jak to wygląda. Nie zawsze przyznają się od razu. Trzeba czekać. A jaki werdykt wydał Tytus? -Bo ja wiem… – Frank wzruszył ramionami. – Ona nic nam nie powiedziała, a augur też nie był szczodry w słowach. -Hm. No to tylko czekanie. -Na to wygląda… a gdy pokonywała Reyne… w życiu nie widziałem takiej prędkości. – uśmiechnął się. Syn Posejdona poklepał go po ramieniu. -Obiecujący heros. Wyćwiczcie go. -Tak zrobimy. Nic się nie martw. Obawiam się tylko, że przy takich zdolnościach za niedługo nie będziemy jej w stanie szkolić… Zaśmiali się cicho i odeszli. Mimo tego, że byli już daleko, słyszała każdy szelest i słowo, które padło. Gdy zwróciła głowę stronę widnokręgu, jej oczy błyszczały czerwonym blaskiem. Lecz Mina nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Wchodząc do domku, wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Zamarł przy drzwiach i wbił wzrok w ciemność. -Lampa. – mruknął. Zapaliła się natychmiast i ku swemu zdziwieniu, dostrzegł Ann siedzącą w fotelu. Drgnęła lekko i zmrużyła powieki, gdy padło na nią sztuczne światło. -Hej. – zamknął drzwi. – Co tu robisz o tej porze? Uniosła brew w zdziwieniu i wygodniej się ułożyła. -Nie pytałeś o to, gdy poszyłam do ciebie w środku nocy. Bez słowa podszedł do niej i pocałował delikatnie. Poczuł jak sztywnieje lekko i z zakłopotaniem cofnął się. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Odwrócił wzrok, a Annabeth też nie paliła się by rozpoczynać rozmowę. Popchnął ich do tego obowiązek. Spojrzeli na siebie dopiero po chwili. -Percy… – wciągnęła powietrze. -Przepraszam. – przerwał jej. – Nie wiem jak… Skrzywiła się lekko. Była piękna i smutna nieco. Jej dżinsy idealnie opinały jej uda. Włosy miała zawiązane w koński ogon. Brwi zmarszczone lekko, jakby w zamyśleniu. Szare oczy badały jego wnętrze. -W końcu i tak osiągnąłeś cel… Skulił ramiona a twarz mu się zapadła. -Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak. – zaprotestował. – Doskonale pamiętam, że oboje zasnęliśmy, ale z drugiej strony czułem się tak, jakbyśmy byli w realu… -Tak. Ja też. – warknęła. – I to mnie denerwuje i nie daje mi spokoju… Nagle przypomniało mu się coś. Przykucnął koło jej fotela i ostrożnie chwycił jej dłonie. -Ann… co ci się śniło? Zwróciła na niego wzrok, po czym zarumieniła się gwałtownie. -Właśnie to, co się stało tyle, że na plaży. -Na plaży? – zdziwił się. – A czy jest możliwość, że śniliśmy to samo? -Co sugerujesz? – zapytała ostrożnie. Westchnął. Przypomniał sobie fragmenty poprzedniej nocy. -Ja byłem wtedy z tobą w hotelu Lotos… w sypialni. -Gdz… gdzie?! – jęknęła z trudem. – W Las Vegas?! Potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Minę miał śmiertelnie poważną. To wszystko było dziwne. Jego dziewczyna ciężko złapała oddech. -A była tam przypadkiem może… strzała? Tym razem on się zdziwił. -Była. -Och bogowie… – westchnęła. – Zabiję ją gołymi rękami. Na prawdę.. uduszę. -Kogo? – zapytał z lękiem. – Chyba nie Piper? -Nie!- wycedziła. – Ale blisko, bo Afrodytę! *Antoni Edward Odyniec – polski poeta romantyczny i tłumacz ur. 25 stycznia 1804 r. na Białorusi, a zmarł 15 stycznia 1885r. Tworzył za czasów rozbiorów Polski. Noc miłości _____________ Annabeth _____________________ -Ktoś o mnie coś tu mówił, gołąbeczki moje? – zaświergotał melodyjny, kobiecy głos. Bogini pojawiła się w towarzystwie dwóch, małych amorków i obsypujących się płatków róż. Piękna suknia o kremowym kolorze, rozwiewała się gdy zrobiła mały piruet. Annabeth myślała, że rozszarpie ją żywcem, gdy się odezwała. Percy gapił się z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Kopnęła go w kostkę. -Tak, ale niekoniecznie w dobrym kontekście. – warknęła. Afrodyta zaśmiała się pięknie. -Och, Annabeth moja droga. I o co się tu gniewać? -O co?! – zacisnęła pięści i z trudem uspokoiła oddech. – O ten cały cyrk! Syn Posejdona aż podskoczył. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał by tak krzyczała. Musiała być na prawdę wytrącona z równowagi. -Ann… – zaczął, ale posłała mu groźne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że zamknął się natychmiast. Kobieta klasnęła w ręce i zatańczyła a suknia zawirowała wokół niej rozpryskując odłamki światła. -Ależ doskonale wiem. Czy to nie jest to, czego pragnęliście oboje? Czyż nie takie były plany? Córce Ateny zabrakło aż tchu z gniewu. Jej oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. Ktokolwiek by to nie był, nawet bóg należało się mieć na baczności. Wyręczył ją Percy. -Hm… no… ee… tak, ale być może to nie jest teraz ten najlepszy… – z trudem odwrócił wzrok od powabnych kształtów bogini – czas i w ogóle… To znaczy… bardzo byśmy chcieli, ale… -A kiedy będzie, jak nie teraz? – przerwała mu i zachichotała. – Najlepszy okres na potomstwo. Tacy herosi jak wy muszą się rozwijać… w kilku znaczeniach tego słowa. -Nie wolno nam. Po za tym wyszło parę rzeczy na wierzch. – z największą trudnością opanowała głos. – Skutki tego będą niepożądane. Sprawczyni ich incydentu zaczęła krążyć po pokoju i rozsiewać płatki. Amorki napinały strzały, które co jakiś czas trafiały w herosów. Percy o ile był w miarę spokojny i zakłopotany, o tyle Annabeth o mało co nie wyszła z siebie i nie stanęła obok. -Wiecie ile ja się namęczyłam z tym wszystkim, by wreszcie coś z tego wyszło? – pożaliła się im. – A teraz wy mówicie, że nie chcecie… po za tym kto w XXI wieku przejmuje się prawami Hery? Dziewczyny w wieku piętnastu lat już wskakują chłopcom do łóżka. -Nie mówimy, że nie chcemy nigdy, ale nie teraz. – jeszcze bardziej ściszyła głos dziewczyna, ignorując resztę wypowiedzi. – Po za tym zauważyłam, że masz skłonności wpychać się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, w najmniej odpowiednim czasie. Nie potrzebujemy twojej ingerencji. Smutny uśmiech Afrodyty zmienił się natychmiast w weselszy, a oczy jej zabłyszczały. -Och! Przecież to nic! W sumie i tak lepiej na tym wyjdziecie. Do dalszej części przepowiedni… – zamilkła nagle i zachmurzyła się. – Nieważne! Cieszcie się, bo nadchodzi coś wspaniałego. Zaśmiała się, zrobiła jeden obrót i po prostu znikła. Pozostał po niej zapach drogich, różanych perfum i strzały z gumowymi końcami powbijane w ścianę. Syn Posejdona gapił się w to miejsce, w którym przed chwilą jeszcze była. Strącił płatek z ramienia. Córka Ateny nie miała ochoty już z nim rozmawiać. Zerknął na nią niepewnie, ale ona nawet nie mrugnęła. -Dobranoc. – oznajmiła chłodno i wyszła. A więc wyglądało na to, że z pięknej intrygi Afrodyty zostanie młodą matką w tracie wykonywania misji. To totalnie ją rozstroiło. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, szczególnie teraz. Pomimo wszelkich okoliczności po zakończeniu wojny z Gają, gdy musieli wszystko doprowadzić do porządku również go nie mieli. Straciła cały dobry humor, który jako tako jeszcze jej pozostał. W obozie zaległa już cisza, mącona jedynie drobnymi odgłosami dochodzącymi z lasu. Chłodny wiaterek owiewał przyjemnie jej skórę. Była zła na Percy’ego. Uważała, że nie chciał się postawić Afrodycie, bo on tego pragnął wewnątrz siebie. Doskonale wiedział, że teraz żadne z nich nie ma do tego głowy. Dodatkowo zburzyło to przyrzeczenie, które Ann sobie złożyła po zakończeniu ostatniej wojny. Gdy szła tak zamyślona, nie dostrzegła postaci z hipnotyzującymi, czerwonymi oczami stojącej na skraju lasu. Ta wpatrywała się uważnie w idącą dziewczynę,w której aż wrzała krew. Tak przyjemnie… Prawie znalazła się w domku, gdy ktoś powalił ją na ziemię. Poczuła coś ostrego wbijającego się w jej skórę na szyi. Usłyszała potężny krzyk po łacinie i przeraźliwy skrzek. Próbowała się zerwać, ale czyjś ciężar ją przytłaczał w dalszym ciągu. Usłyszała jeszcze jeden okrzyk i nagle ciężar znikł a ktoś wyciągnął do niej rękę. Zatkało ją gdy dostrzegła twarz młodego Rzymianina, któremu krew spływała po szyi. Przyjęła pomocną dłoń. Kilkoro zaaferowanych krzykiem obozowiczów wypadło z domków. Ann z trudem stanęła na nogi i otrzepała się, rozglądając się dookoła uważnie i podejrzliwie. Serce łomotało jej w piersi. -Nic się nie dzieje! – zawołał chłopak i machnął ręką, aby wrócili do środka. – Na prawdę wszystko w porządku. Jakiejś harpii się coś przywidziało i zapolowała na to, co nie powinna. Wracajcie z powrotem. Mruknęli coś pod nosem nieprzekonani, ale jednak wykonali polecenie. Oszołomiona wpatrywała się w niego. Krótkie i bardzo kręcone włosy, wywijały się we wszystkie strony. Fioletowa koszulka, którą nosił była przykryta pancerzem. Zauważyła, że u pasa nosi broń. -Jestem Alan i należę do drugiej kohorty. – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę do uścisku. -Annabeth… – odparła słabo. -Wiem. – uśmiechnął się i zaraz z niepokojem rozejrzał się. – Coś chciało cię zaatakować… Potarł delikatnie szyję i zobaczył krew. -Daj. Zobaczę. – zaoferowała, ale ten pokręcił głową. -Spokojnie. Strasznie to szybkie i ma ostre pazury, ale to nie wystarczy by zabić takiego Rzymianina jak ja. – wyszczerzył zęby. – To chyba rzeczywiście musiała być jakaś harpia patrolująca… -Nieważne. Dziękuję za… pomoc. – odparła mu równie ciepłym uśmiechem. – Alanie. -Nie ma sprawy. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Patroluję okolicę, więc jak coś, to krzycz. Podziękowała mu raz jeszcze i wkroczyła do Domku. Była wyczerpana. Nie miała siły zastanawiać się, co też to mogło być. Było cholernie szybkie. Padła na łóżko i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła. Szybko znalazła się w krainie snów. ________ Ona_______ Nie udało się. Siedziała roztrzęsiona i zraniona pod wielkim drzewem w lesie, niedaleko obozu Herosów. Ten rzymianin ją ciął. Ból pulsował w prawym boku a przed oczami aż jej pociemniało. Cholerne rzymskie złoto. Zwinęła się w kłębek, czekając aż rana się zagoi. Będzie to trwało, znając życie dwa razy dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ nie było to zwykłe ostrze… Podziałało na nią jak jedna z gorszych trucizn. Nie czuła świadomości. Nie wiedziała kim jest, gdzie jest i co w tej chwili ma zamiar zrobić. Wiedziała tylko, że jest przeraźliwie głodna. I że ta osoba przez jej nowego Nauczyciela została wskazana jako potencjalny posiłek. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo tu siedziała. Była wyczerpana, zraniona i głodna. Po jakiejś chwili usłyszała ciche kroki, a zaraz potem odezwał się nieco miękki głos. -Powiedzmy, że prawie dobrze Ci poszło, wampirze. Wybełkotała coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Chciała aby sobie poszedł. -Ale jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. W końcu to twój pierwszy raz – poczuła jak kładzie rękę na jej głowie. – Następne polowanie za miesiąc. Tymczasem… hm… spójrz na mnie, dziewczyno. Nie poruszyła się. Policzek i cały prawy bok, miała przyciśnięty do ziemi, a rękami oplotła nogi dociskając je do brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Mdliło ją i zbierało jej się na wymioty. Strząsnęła z siebie jego dłoń i warknęła. Zaśmiał się cicho. -Widzę, że ktoś tu pokazuje pazurki – chwycił ją za brutalnie za włosy i postawił na nogi. Jego oczy błyszczały groźnie. Nie lubił sprzeciwu – Powiedziałem abyś na mnie popatrzyła. Próbowała się szarpnąć, ale on jednym ruchem dobył miecza i przyłożył do jej szyi, dociskając jednocześnie do drzewa. Znieruchomiała, wyczuwając, że jest to spiż, który mógł boleśnie zranić jej ciało. Miała na dziś dość bólu. -Będziesz grzeczna i jutro ładnie, jakby niby nic przysiądziesz się do głównego stołu. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć w tym miejscu, dopóki ona nie będzie zraniona… – zawahał się i na jego twarzy zagościł brutalny uśmiech. – Albo martwa. Już mi wszystko jedno. Zrozumiano? Potaknęła głową, a on ją puścił. Osunęła się po korze prosto na ziemię. W jej oczach zaświeciły łzy. Chciała wrócić do domu. Schował miecz do pochwy i przyklęknął, pochylając głowę. Z ustami tuż przy jej ustach wyszeptał cicho: -Nie zapominaj, że czeka cię za to wielka nagroda, moja maleńka. – musnął delikatnie jej wargi. Gdy odwrócił się plecami, dopiero wtedy zdołała coś powiedzieć. -Dalej… – wychrypiała. – Nie wiem jak się nazywasz, Nauczycielu. Zamarł i przekręcił głowę w bok, jakby chciał na nią spojrzeć. Przez moment nie sądziła, że jej odpowie, jednak przemówił. -Moja matka miała na imię May. Nadała mi imię jak matka synowi. Kierując się upodobaniem i miłością – zdawało jej się, że uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Moje imię, to nadzieje mojej matki pokładane w tym słowie i we mnie. Niestety… Jego głos urwał się. Nie kontynuował. Po prostu zniknął. A ją po raz ostatni, przed utratą przytomności zastanowiło to, czy aby nie był przypadkiem tylko skrzywdzonym przez los i ludzi człowiekiem ____________ Mina _________________ Mina rano miała problem podnieść się z łóżka. Ledwo się poruszyła, od razu chwyciły ją potężne skurcze i zakwasy. Zaklęła pod nosem cicho. Nad jej głową znajdował się materac łóżka piętro wyżej, gdzie spał jeden z mieszkańców domku Hermesa. Chrapanie wydobywające się z wielu piersi dało Minie znać, że zapewne większość jeszcze śpi. Wczoraj wieczorem wykopała jakiegoś małego dzieciaka z łóżka i sama się w nim ułożyła. Nie miała zamiaru spać na podłodze, jak to bywało w przepełnionym domku boga złodziei. Ciepło którym była w chwili obecnej otoczona sprawiało, że nie miała ochoty nigdzie się ruszać. To znaczy – ogólnie nie miała perspektywy na dzisiejszy dzień. Równie dobrze mogłaby spokojnie zostać w łóżku cały poranek i po południe, ignorując wszystkich dookoła. Jednakże gdy zabrzmiała koncha, a pomieszczenie wypełniło się jękami niewyspanych i zmęczonych nastolatków oraz dzieci, zmieniła zdanie. Zassało ją w żołądku. __________ Jason ______________ Pomieszczenie głównego domku znów wypełniło się zgromadzeniem starszyzny obozowej oraz senatu Nowego Rzymu. Salon był wypełniony po brzegi, a jego wygląd niewiele się zmienił. Każdy w pośpiechu zajmował swoje miejsca przy ogromnym stole i cierpliwie czekał na pozostałych. Trudno było stwierdzić kto bardziej był zaaferowany całą sytuacją – „młodsi” Grecy, którzy przybyli po zakończeniu wojny z Kronosem, czy też Rzymianie, którzy nie za bardzo wiedzieli co się święci. Osobami, które zachowywały względny spokój oraz kamienną twarz była Reyna, Annabeth i Chejron wraz z Rachel. Być może zbyt wiele leżało na ich ramionach, aby zacząć rozmyślać i panikować. Jason w duchu podziwiał Annabeth, bo wiedział doskonale od Piper ile ta cała sytuacja musiała i nadal musi ją kosztować. Percy, który siedział u szczytu stołu, zaraz koło niej, miał niewyraźną miną, jakby coś połknął, ale nie do końca wiedział co. Grupowi domków rozsiedli się po jednej stronie a senatorowie po drugiej. W ten sposób mógł zostać zachowany kontakt wzrokowy. Reyna wraz z Frankiem usiadła przy drugim końcu. Jason sam nie za bardzo wiedział gdzie usiąść. Rzymianie oczekiwali od niego, że jako pontifex maximus będzie obradował razem z nimi, lecz czuł się w obowiązku poprzeć również Obóz Herosów. W końcu tu a nie w Obozie Jupiter poczuł się bardziej jak w domu. Piper załatwiła sprawę za niego. Usiadła koło Annabeth, więc Jason również nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Percy gdy tylko go zauważył, skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, jednak jego oczy były poważne i nieco jakby smutne. Za plecami przywódców greckiego obozu wisiała głowa słynnego lamparta Seymoura, który rozwierał szeroko paszczę i raz od czasu warczał. Miranda Gardiner, córka Demeter raz do czasu rzucała mu kawałki kiełbasy a ten z kłapnięciem je połykał. Jason był zdziwiony jak bardzo zmienił się wygląd salonu. Monitor do Pacmana znikł, tak samo jak skórzane sofy. Zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie wylądowały na strychu. Leo miałby dodatkową zabawę z odkurzaniem monitora. Pewno wymyśliłby jakiś nowy trudny lvl tej gry z tamtejszymi trofeami. Na przykład wrzeszcząca mumia „Giń o niewierny herosie!” wymachująca głową meduzy. I jak tu nawigować? Na myśl o Leonie od razu posmutniał. Tak niedawno… parę dni temu zaledwie to wszystko miało miejsce, a już działo się coś nowego. Czy dane im będzie kiedyś odpocząć w spokoju? Jego rozmyślania przerwał Chejron, który stuknął kopytem o drewnianą podłogę. Cisza zapadła niemalże natychmiast. -Herosi. – zaczął niskim głosem. – Spotykamy się na dzisiejszej naradzie, aby wyłonić grupę spośród nas, która ruszy, aby uwolnić pana Podziemi z pułapki. Potrzebujemy doświadczonych, starszych i mądrych obozowiczów, którzy są obeznani w sytuacji. Moja propozycja brzmi następująco – spojrzał w kierunku jednego krańca stołu – Percy i Annabeth. Gromki ryk poparcia wypełnił całą salę, aż zadrżało powietrze. Piper uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szturchnęła przyjaciółkę, by ta wstała. Tymczasem centaur kontynuował. -Doszły mnie słuchy o nadzwyczajnych zdolnościach pewnej młodej i nowej rekrutki obozu Jupiter. – uniósł brew. – Mina Wood! Tu zapadła cisza. Dziewczyna wstała i spojrzała wyzywająco po wszystkich. Ani grecy ani rzymianie nie kwapili się aby zawiwatować. Nikt jej nie znał a po za tym… -Brawo! – zawołała Thalia Grace i zaczęła klaskać. Przetoczyła ironicznym spojrzeniem po sali. Reszta, idą za przykładem niemrawo biła brawo. -Ehm. – Tytus – nowy augur wstał – Mam pewne zastrzeżenia co do tej decyzji. Z całym szacunkiem, Chejronie, ale ona jest na in probatio. Nie została jeszcze określona a każdy wie, że według Rzymskiego zwyczaju taki heros nie ma prawa brać udziału w misjach. Annabeth potarła w skupieniu czoło. -Tytusie. Ja, Chejron, Reyna i Frank wszystko uzgodniliśmy. Mina jest tymczasowo zwolniona z in probatio i przechodzi pod naszą opiekę. – nieco z wymuszonym uśmiechem spojrzała na nią. – Wyroczni… znaczy się nam, zależy aby ruszyła na tę wyprawę. Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale Frank uniósł dłoń. -Wystarczy. Nie przerywajmy już więcej narady. Tytus niezadowolony usiadł. -To mamy dopiero dwójkę. – zauważyła Gwen i zmarszczyła brwi. – Przepraszam. Trójkę. Czy ktoś jeszcze? Chejron spojrzał na wszystkich głębokimi i mądrymi oczami. -Bardzo dobre pytanie. – sięgnął po coś do kieszeni w swej pomarańczowej kamizelce. – Trudno powiedzieć. Razem z Rachel konsultowaliśmy się wczoraj z harpią Ellą. Jak wiecie, zna ona księgi Sybilli. Wspomniała coś o pięciorgu herosach, kóorzy ruszą do Hadesu. Mamy już Percyego, Annabeth i Minę. Te trzy imiona Ella wymieniła. Nie wiemy jakie mają być pozostałe dwa. Jason poczuł kierowane na niego spojrzenia. Nerwowo nieco poprawił okulary. Czy to on miał być czwarty? Albo może piąty? Poszukał dłoni swojej dziewczyny. -Pipes. – mruknął – Jeśli mają mnie wybrać, to chcę by i ciebie wybrano. Nie rozdzielimy się. -Tak – szepnęła. – ale nie jestem pewna czy… W tym samym momencie wszelkie dyskusje przerwał potężny grom, który uderzył w środek stołu. Podskoczyli a inni pospadali z krzeseł. Chwycił mocniej Piper. -Zeus! -Jupiter Maximus! Wszyscy zamarli. W powietrzu zaczął migotać holograficzny trójząb z siedzącą na nim sową. Annabeth z Percym wytrzeszczyli oczy. -Niemożliwe! – wykrztusiła Clarisse. – Atena i Posjejdon?! -CLARISSE LA RUE I THALIA GRACE. – zagrzmiał głos samego boga mórz, powietrze zadrżało. -ORAZ NICO DI ANGELO. NIE ZAWIEDŹ SWEGO OJCA, SYNU HADESA. – władczy głos Ateny zadźwięczał wszystkim w uszach. Taka cisza rzadko kiedy zapada, gdy sala jest pełna młodych, prężnych nastolatków jakimi byli ci herosi z ADHD. Nawet sam koordynator był wprawiony w osłupienie. Po chwili dopiero wstał z kolan i oznajmił: -W takim razie zmiana planów. Oto sześcioro herosów, którzy wyruszą na misję. Plany _______________ Percy _________________ Jak wiele by oddał, aby wszystko nie było takie pogmatwane. O pewnej niesprawności Annabeth wiedział tylko Percy i ona sama a Piper tylko coś podejrzewała. Wrzucał do plecaka tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, ale zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie spakować też przypadkiem śpioszków albo pieluch. Od razu po naradzie musieli się spakować. Nie mogli już dłużej czekać. Wczorajsze wiadomości były zbyt straszne i prorocze. Gdy zastanawiał się właśnie nad spakowaniem pasty do zębów, usłyszał pukanie. -Proszę. – mruknął. Drzwi uchyliły się a przez nie wcisnęła się głowa Annabeth. -Nie mów, że przyszłaś przeprosić. – uprzedził ją szybko. – To moja wina. Westchnęła ciężko i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. -Nieważne, Glonomóżdżku. Nie ma sensu myśleć o tym co było. Stało się. Trzeba raczej pomyśleć o tym co będzie. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na jego ręce. -Po co ci w podziemiu pasta do zębów? -Eee… – spojrzał w dół. – No wiesz. Jak będzie trzeba któregoś potwora wysmarować albo umyć mu zęby. Im niezbyt ładnie z paszczy pachnie. -Bardzo zabawne. – odgarnęła włosy za ucho i wyciągnęła z jego dłoni tubkę. – Na prawdę ci to niepotrzebne. Odłożyła to na miejsce i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś. Zamarł na moment. -Obejmij mnie, na wszystkich bogów. – mruknęła. – Nie stój jak słup. -Kocham cię. – szepnął i zrobił ostrożnie to, o co go poprosiła. Stali tak w milczeniu. To była ich kolejna misja. Jedna z wielu, ale znaczący fakt był taki, że następna. Miał być koniec po Gai. Miał być happy end. Jak długo będą musieli jeszcze to wszystko znosić? Kto z nimi tak okrutnie się bawi? Mojry? Los? A dziecko? „Synowie lub córki”. Dokładnie to myślał, gdy szli na spotkanie z Tartarem. Nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko to się spełni. Zaszumiało mu w głowie. Ciekawe jak na to zareaguje jego mama. Zostanie babcią. Zresztą co tam. On zostanie bratem. Pomyślał o swojej nienarodzonej siostrze. Znów musiał ich wszystkich ranić. I Paula… -Hm.. Ann? -Tak? -Czy my.. no wiesz… Musimy wziąć jakieś pieluchy? Parsknęła w jego koszulę. Nie wiedział czy ze śmiechu, czy z oburzenia. -Nie bądź śmieszny, kochanie. Kochanie. Od kiedy nazywała go kochanie? -No wiesz… nie wiemy ile tam będziemy. Jęknęła i cofnęła się nieco. Teraz dopiero zobaczył, że prawie płacze ze śmiechu. -Na pewno nie dziewięć miesięcy. Po tym okresie czasu na pewno będzie już wszystko pozamiatane. Zastanowił się przez moment i pokręcił głową. -Ni… nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Tak, Glonomóżdżku. Z pewnością. Będę rodzić wśród wrzeszczących potworów z Clarisse jako akuszerką. – żachnęła się. – Daj spokój. Percy z trudem powstrzymał chichot na tę myśl. -Już jeden poród odbierała. Annabeth przewróciła oczami i usiadła obok jego torby, na łóżku. -To był Hedge junior. Nasze dziecko… – zamilkła za chwilę a jej oczy pociemniały lekko, po czym kontynuowała – Nasze dziecko, Percy, zapewne będzie miało sypiącą płatki róż Afrodytę. Módlmy się. Oby nie. Zerknął przez okno na burzące się morze i wzruszył ramionami. -W końcu jest naszą patronką. Po tych słowach łypnęła na niego groźnie, więc postanowił dalej tego nie ciągnąć. Nadal była wyraźnie zła na boginię miłości. W sumie nie dziwił się jej. Też byłby wściekły, gdyby na przykład ktoś nagle powiedział mu, że ma zostać ojcem dziecka, którego matką wcale nie byłaby Annabeth. Przesunął plecak i rozłożył się koło niej, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Wkrótce ona również się położyła na prawym boku i wsparła się na łokciu, przyglądając mu się. -Jak myślisz – zapytała z namysłem. – Mamy coś jeszcze do stracenia? Albo do zyskania? -Dziecko. – odparł niemal natychmiast. Był świadom uważnego spojrzenia penetrującego każdy kawałek jego twarzy. -Ale po za nim. Tu i teraz. Zawahał się. Czy mieli? Rzeczywiście oprócz tego małego stworzenia? -Chyba… nie. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie a on pomyślał, że ten uśmiech zaraz rozwali mu piersi. Pocałowała go. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie, przyciągając do siebie. Wylądowała na nim. -W takim razie… – wymruczała – Jeśli nie mamy nic do stracenia… Od emocji i wzajemnego dotyku urwał im się film. ______________ Rachel _______________ Ostatnią rzeczą na którą miała ochotę było wywróżenie obozowiczowi śmierci. Od kilku dni namiętnie analizując wizję, którą miała po powrocie Percy’ego do obozu, czuła, że zaczyna powoli wariować. Miała niejasne przeczucie, że to wszystko jakoś musi się ze sobą łączyć. Nie do końca rozumiała kto wtedy mówił do niego w jej śnie, ale nic dobrego to nie oznaczało. Sam kot był symbolem zagłady ludzkiego życia. Najwyraźniej znowu chodziło o niego. On Wszystko było niejasne, tak samo jak uczucia, które się w niej kłębiły. Podziemia, strach, wędrówka. Tartar i przeklęty zawilec. Musiała mu o tym powiedzieć. Nie było alternatywnego wyboru… Musiała mu powiedzieć o tym, że… _____________ ON _______________ Pochylił głowę w kierunku ogromnego posągu, przedstawiającego potężnej postury mężczyznę z niekształtną, wirującą twarzą. Dookoła panował mrok, który kształtował się w długie macki. Mimo tego, że była to figura bez ust skądinąd pobrzmiewał głos. -Czyli mówisz, że wybierają się do mnie, synu? -Tak, panie. -Hm. Idą go ratować? -Tak, panie. -Ilu ich jest? -Sześciu, panie. -Sześciu? – ziemia zadrżała. – Miało być pięciu. Kto jest tym szóstym? -Nico di Angelo. Chwilowo zapadła cisza. Macki znieruchomiały. -Ach… ten Nico Di Angelo. -Hmh, tak panie. -Czy ona też nimi idzie? -Była w pierwszej trójce. – chłopak poruszył się delikatnie. -Jesteś pewien jej lojalności? Drgnął. -Tak. -Kłamstwo – syknął głos. – Nie ufasz jej. Wcale nie jesteś pewien, że się do niego nie przyłączy. -Pa… panie – wyszeptał. – Nie widzę powodu dla którego miałaby stanąć po ich stronie. -Obyś się nie mylił, Luku Castellanie. Obyś się nie mylił… Pamiętaj, że to ja cię przywróciłem do życia i to ja w każdej chwili mogę ci je odebrać. Dolna warga chłopaka zadrżała. -Ro… rozumiem. -Wiesz, że ze mną nie ma takich gierek jak z moim synem… on był słabeuszem. Zadąsany i napuszony. Zbyt pewny. My musimy działać powoli i ostrożnie. Mógłbym co prawda zmiażdżyć ich bez specjalnego starania, ale chcemy wyeliminować wszystkich, nieprawdaż? -Prawda. -Zatem, synu. Idź i dokończ to, co masz dokończyć. –Tak, panie. (Dodatek) Mistrz munduru Biały mundur wojskowy. Ciemne, krótkie włosy podobnie jak przystrzyżona starannie broda. Czarne guziki idealnie zapięte i postawiony kołnierz z złoceniami. W pasie czarny pasek , który opinał dokładnie talię. Na przeciwko mężczyzny drugi z siwymi już włosami i granatowej marynarce. Siedzieli w ogromnych, niebieskich fotelach w zupełnie białym pomieszczeniu. Jedna jedyna lampa rzucała żółty blask na szklany stół i siedzących przy nim mężczyzn. Ich spojrzenia – tego w mundurze niebieskie, a tego z marynarce szare z rdzawymi plamkami, spotkały się w jakiejś zaciętej walce. -Rodanie – odezwał się ten w marynarce. – Nie łatwiej ci zająć się czymś prostszym niż igranie z losem? Rodan zaśmiał się leniwie. Jego dłoń wyżłobiła w powietrzu jakieś znaki, które zmaterializowały się, płonąc czerwonym blaskiem. -Doskonale się bawię, Diego. Lecz nie to jest moim głównym celem. Powietrze zagęściło się, jakby chcąc zadusić mężczyzn. Po ścianach zaczęły spływać strumyki wody. Diego westchnął. -Widzę, że nawilżanie powietrza w twojej obecności, to zły pomysł. – zmarszczył brwi. – Zupełnie jak dziecko, które się niedostatecznie wybawiło. Siedzieli z założonymi nagami i obserwowali się wzajemnie. -Muszę skorzystać z tej postaci, póki mogę. Mój brat nie jest zbyt hojny. -A wie? Rodan parsknął śmiechem. -Daj spokój, Diego. Oczywiście, że nie wie. Skopałby mi tyłek, gdyby się dowiedział. -Ach… więc można powiedzieć, że jesteś incognito. – upił łyk z swojej lampki z winem. – I bawisz się świetnie. Tamten stuknął stopą o podłogę. -Już ci mówiłem. Może trochę chcę mu utrzeć nosa, ale tak na poważnie, to moje dzieci mają problemy. -Rodan – biznesmen bez żony, a z dziećmi i ma problemy… hm… finansowe? Och nie… to by było zbyt proste. -Nie baw się w Sherlocka. – burknął Rodan. – Źle ci to wychodzi. Diego wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. -Sherlock Holmes był synem swojego ojca. Przebiegły i sprytny. Zupełnie jak ojciec. Choć coś z wyglądu mu nie weszło. – pochylił się w kierunku towarzysza. – Można powiedzieć, że byłem jego fanem. Co nieco zerknąłem… no wiesz… to tu, to tam. Poczytałem, zobaczyłem, nauczyłem się. -Przybyłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem. – but szybciej zaczął bić o podłogę. -Właśnie, Rodanie. Otóż to. Zapadła między nimi cisza. W końcu Diego parsknął. -Nigdy mnie nie lubiłeś. Po co tu przyszedłeś? Mundur spojrzał na niego. -Hm… Holmes? Ktoś go tu lubił…. wydedukuj. -Nie ćwicz mojej cierpliwości. -Ha… póki co, to ty ją świetnie wykorzystujesz. -Ja tu jestem panem, nie ty. -Długo to nie potrwa. -AGHH! To twoje incognito! – warknął Diego. – Wiem, kim jesteś. -Nie, nie wiesz. – odparł lekceważąco Rodan. – Gdybyś wiedział, to nie wpuściłbyś mnie tak łatwo do środka. Może te znaki nieco cię naprowadzą. – wskazał na płonące nadal litery. – Proste. Nie zadałbym ci nic trudnego. Tamten zmrużył oczy. -Ile lat minęło odkąd byłeś na ziemi? Piętnaście, szesnaście? Rodan uśmiechnął się. -Siedemnaście. Za chwilę osiemnaście. Dzieci rosną, ale ty tego nie wiesz. Nigdy ich nie miałeś. -To będzie koleżeńska usługa, P… znaczy Rodanie. -Na inną nie liczę. Gejem nie jestem. -Nie wiem, czy śmiać się, czy płakać z tego powodu. Mężczyzna w mundurze westchnął tylko w odpowiedzi. -Po prostu to załatw. Musimy pomóc tym herosom. Ogniste znaki składały się na napis: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Małe spotkanie z Czasem Chcesz czytać dalej? :) Zapraszam Cię serdecznie na ciąg dalszy na stronę --> http://rickriordan.pl/author/olusia12365/page/2/ UWAGA! Opowiadanie w całości przeniesione i kontynuowane w tomach na Wattpad pod nickiem Olusia12365. ''' '''Dzięki śliczne za uwagę :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania